A necessary evil!
by Ann Murry
Summary: When Doc disappears, it's up to Matt to find him but what he encounters will test his faith as a lawman!
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled late into the night all across the Kansas prairie as Festus buried his head deeper into his coat and held onto his hat. Rounding the corner near Doc's office, he looked up the stairs to see if any lights were on which usually indicated the old physician was up. But the lights were out and just as he was about to continue his rounds, the door to the doctors office suddenly blew open. The hill man shook his head while quickly making his way up the stairs. He didn't want Doc to get up in the middle of the night to find his door wide open. Stepping onto the landing, he reached inside the office to grab the door knob but froze in his tracks when he saw the condition of the doctors office.

"Here's a new on," Matt said handing a poster to Newly. "I heard about these Turners but they've never come though Kansas until now."

The two lawmen were deeply engrossed in the middle of going though some mail and wanted posters when Festus nearly broke the door down.

"He's gone, Matthew!" And his office, looks like someone put up a terrible fight!"

"Who?" Matt said looking from Festus distressed look to Newly's bewildered one. "Festus, what are you talking about?"

"Doc!" Festus said flaying his arms. "The old scudder ain't no where ta be found!"

"Let's go," Matt said as Newly followed.

"Newly," Matt asked looking around at the ransacked office a short time later. "Can you tell if anything is missing?"

"You mean besides, Doc?" Newly said before looking around. "Only thing, I can truly recall having seen that I don't see now is his surgical instruments! The ones he uses to extract bullets, Marshal!"

Doc looked over at the man who rode beside him, pistol in hand. "Do you really think you need that all the way out here?"

"Don't need you taking off on me, old man."

"Where would I go?" Doc said looking around. "Were a good ten miles from Dodge by now! I just don't want that thing pointed at me anymore!"

"Fine," the man said holstering the gun before taking the reins of Doc's horse in his hand. "Is that better?"

"Much," Doc replied sarcastically.

Matt, Festus and Newly left Doc's office and quickly made their way down the stairs to the boardwalk below. Several of the townspeople had gathered to find out what the Marshal was going to do about the missing doctor.

"Festus, you go saddle up our horses," Matt ordered as the hill man nodded before heading to the stables. "Newly, I want you to stay here in town, keep an eye on things in case Doc should happen to return on his own."

"Sure, Marshal," Newly said as Kitty approached the two men.

"Matt," she said worriedly as Matt took her arm. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, Kitty," Matt said with concerned look. "We don't. But, we're going to find out!"

"Bring him back, cowboy," Kitty said quietly as her upper lip quivered with emotion.

Matt nodded as Festus brought his horse. "I will!"

Newly moved along side her as Matt and Festus rode out of town. "I don't think they'd hurt Doc," Newly said with a sigh. "Whoever took him needed him for a reason."

"I sure hope so, Newly," Kitty said turning back toward the saloon.

"Matthew," Festus said getting to his feet. "Sure havin a time trying ta figure out which set of these tracks might belong ta the one that took Doc!"

"I know," Matt said looking around. "I got a bad feeling that the Turner brothers are the ones that took Doc!"

They had been trying to track the kidnaper and Doc for hours. The river lay ahead of them now and it was the only option left to them.

"Up or down," Matt muttered as Festus turned around to look at the river.

"It ain't moving fast enough ta stop anyone from going up," Festus replied as Matt shook his head.

"But what if they went down?" The Marshal asked absently. "I think, we should split up. You go up stream and I'll go down! Send up a couple of shots if you find anything!"

"Will do, Matthew," the hill man replied taking Ruth by the reins. "You be careful now!"

"Yeah, same to you! Those Turner boys ain't nothing to mess with!"

"Well Doc! You gonna be able to help my brother or what!"

Doc looked up at the large man that loomed over him angrily. "What did you say, your name was?"

"Ben, and I asked you a question?"

"Your brother's a very sick man, Ben," Doc said shacking his head. "Honestly, I don't know if I can help him!"

"That ain't the answer I was looking for old man!" Ben yelled as Doc stood where he was. "I expected more from you!"

"I can only do my best," Doc replied looking around. "Your brother was shot days ago, bleeding half way across the prairie and now you've got him here out here in the cold! How much do you think, I can do for him!"

"I think," Ben said drawing his pistol from its holster and pointing it at Doc's head. "That if my brother cashes in, so do you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Doc could only nod before returning to the wounded man's side. He didn't doubt for a minute that what Ben said, wasn't true. But, the bullet was deep, so deep in fact that Doc hesitated to search for it out of fear of killing the man and thus signing his own death warrant. On the other hand, if he didn't, Ben's brother would surely die.

Festus tracked down stream for several miles all the while checking for any signs of Doc or anyone else for that matter. Sure hope we find something soon, he thought as the sun started to set and along with it the temperature started to drop.

On the north side of the river, Matt was feeling just as despondent as Festus was until he smelled a camp fire in the distance and quickly decided to check it out.

"I got it," Doc said with a sigh as he dropped the bullet onto to the ground at Ben's feet.

"Good job, old man," Ben replied with a broad smile. "I knew you could do it! How long before Eli can travel?"

"A while," Doc said nervously swiping at his mustache. "You move him now and I guarantee you, he'll be dead in a few hours!"

"Alright then," Ben replied before settling himself down by the fire. "We'll just have to stay put until Eli can go!"

Doc tugged on his ear as he turned back around to Eli. Ben's brother was already starting to turn a deathly pallor and it would only be a matter of time before Ben figured out Eli hadn't made it though the surgery. His eyes fell to the scalpel that he used to perform the surgery, picking it up, he toyed with it for a moment before slipping it into the sleeve of his shirt.

"It looks like they went this way Sheriff, Cooper!"

"I see it, Glen," the Sheriff replied spurring his horse down stream in the same direction as the tracks they followed. "Let's get those Turner's!"

Matt stopped when he heard and then saw a few horses in the distance coming toward him. The badge pinned to the lead man's shirt told him all that he needed to know.

"Sheriff," Matt said with a nod toward him and the other four men in his posse.

"Marshal," Sheriff Cooper said after noticing the badge pinned to Matt's shirt. "What brings you out this way?"

"Names Dillon, I'm looking for a friend. He's a doctor and may have been taken by the Turner brothers," Matt said as the Sheriff nodded.

"I'm Sheriff Cooper, we've come from Cimarron. We're tracking the same men," he said looking around. "If he took your Doc, it must mean one of them needed him!"

"It also means that they can't be to far away!" Matt replied. "We can cover more ground if we split up!"

"Good idea," Cooper said looking at his posse. "Couple you boys go with the Marshal here!"

Doc watched nervously as Ben got to his feet and headed over to where Eli lay. Looking down at his brother, the outlaw frowned before putting a hand on Eli's arm.

"Wait a minute!" he growled.

When it looked to Doc like he was going for his gun, the physician knew that this might be his only chance. Slipping the scalpel out of his sleeve, he grasped the handle tightly before he raised the surgical instrument and plunged it into Ben's back. It was enough. The outlaw uttered one shrill cry before letting out a gurgling mouth full of blood. As death claimed him, Doc scrambled hastily toward the horses.

"Hold it old man!" Sheriff Cooper said drawing his revolver while sliding off his horse. Doc's stomach lurched as he looked up the embankment. "I just witnessed you kill that man! I know he was an outlaw but that ain't no excuse for murdering a man in cold blood!"

"Well," Doc said angrily. "What are you planning on doing about it!"

Matt rode into the clearing as the Sheriff looked his way before his gaze returned to the physician. "I'm charging you with murder, doctor!"

"Just a minute!" Matt said climbing down off his horse. "I got something to say about that!"

"Not here you don't, Marshal," Cooper said angrily. "You didn't witness what I saw. The doctor here killed Turner in cold blood!"

Matt looked at Doc's disheveled appearance before he turned back to the Sheriff. "I'm sure he had a reason!"

"A reason for murder!" Cooper replied sarcastically. "He can tell it to the Judge! He's coming with me. Let's go!"

"No," Matt said sternly before stepping between Doc and the Sheriff. "He isn't going any where until I have a warrant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Matt reached down to help his old friend up the embankment as Sheriff Cooper watched. "You don't know who your dealing with here, Marshal! This is going to come straight from the Governor himself!"

"Alright," Matt said meeting Cooper's angry stare. "You get your warrant and bring it to Dodge then we'll see!"

"This isn't over, Marshal!" Cooper yelled as Matt never took his hands off the physician.

Leading him away from the posse and toward his horse, the Marshal said. "Let's go, Doc!"

"Boys," Sheriff Cooper said looking at the men in his posse. "Collect those bodies and let's get back to Cimarron! I've got a warrant to see about!"

A few miles away, Matt squeezed off about five shots and made a quick camp fire while he waited for Festus to get the signal.

"Here, Doc," he said bringing the physician a cup of hot coffee. "This will warm you right up!"

"Thanks, Matt," Doc said shivering in the cold of the night air.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Matt asked before wrapping a wool blanket around the older man's shoulders.

"Do I need to?" Doc asked as Festus suddenly rode up.

"Matthew!" Festus said sliding off Ruth's back. "I see ya found, Doc!"

"I did," Matt said with a nod aimed toward the physician. "Doc was just about to tell me what happened?"

"Are ya alright, Doc?" Festus asked looking down at the doctor as he sat on a log. "Yer bleeding all over yer coffee cup!"

Doc looked down at his hand as if seeing it for the first time and shrugged absently. "I must have cut it when I stabbed Ben."

The nonchalant way Doc spoke surprised Matt as he handed his old friend a clean handkerchief. "Wrap it with that until I get your bag."

"Thanks, Matt," Doc said wrapping the wounded hand. "Ben said, if his brother Eli died, I would to. Eli's wound was bad, real bad and I knew, there was no way I was going to be able to save him."

"What'd you do, Doc?" Festus asked as his old friend shook his head.

"Eli died when I tried to take out the bullet. So, I did the only thing I thought I could do. I killed Ben!"

"Doc," Matt said as Doc shook his head.

"I did it, Matt," Doc said regretfully looking into the lawman's eyes. "I killed him."

Sam heard Kitty sigh as she worked on her books behind the bar. "Don't worry, Miss Kitty. The Marshal will bring Doc back."

"I know, Sam," Kitty said with a slight smile. "I just wish they'd hurry back."

"I think, your about to get that wish," Sam said with a nod toward the door.

Kitty was already moving to the doors of the saloon before Sam even finished his sentence.

"Doc," she said rushing into his arms. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm alright," Doc said gently pushing Kitty away.

"Can I do anything for you?" Kitty asked before looking at Matt.

"I'm just tired, think I need some rest," Doc said shaking his head no.

"That's a good idea Doc," Matt said taking Kitty's arm. "You get some rest and we'll talk later."

Kitty watched Doc walk away before she whirled around and fixed Matt with an angry stare. "What happened?"

"Kitty," Matt said evenly. "I know you're concerned but it's not my place to say. When Doc's ready, he'll talk."

Festus silently watched as Doc slowly made his way upstairs to his office. He knew Doc would never kill another human being unless it was absolutely necessary and there was no way he was going to let his old friend be charged and face murder charges. He just didn't know how he was going to stop it from happening but some how, he'd find a way.

Doc closed the door to his office behind him before unwinding the bandage on hi hand. The cut was swollen and angry looking but it would eventually heal. His feelings were a different matter. That would take time.

"Matt," Kitty said angrily as the Marshal dropped into the chair behind his desk. "Why won't you tell me what happened to Doc?"

"I'd like to Kitty but Doc asked Festus and I not to," Matt said quietly.

"Is it bad, Matt?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"Kitty, please," Matt said taking out paper and a pencil. "I have to write this report. Why don't you go check on Doc!"

"I think that's a good idea," Kitty said heading for the door


	4. Chapter 4

While a pot of coffee boiled, Doc took care of his hand. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that he actually killed a man. Sure, he had to do it before but the circumstances had been more pronounced then. This time, he wondered if he acted to hastily and if so, could he be charged and found guilty of murder. He didn't think he'd hang just because the man was an outlaw but any sentence of prison time might have the same effect. In any case, either one would certainly mean death for him.

He turned around when the door opened and Kitty walked in. Under normal circumstances, he would have been happy to see her but at the moment, he wished for peace and quiet.

"I came to see how you were doing, Doc," Kitty said letting herself in.

"Honestly," Doc replied gently. "I think that I'd rather be alone, Kitty."

"Oh, Doc," Kitty said as tears came to her eyes. "Please don't shut me out! Matt wouldn't tell me what happened! Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Doc could tell she was worried about him and it broke his heart to keep her in the dark but he honestly didn't want to burden her with his troubles.

"Kitty, I promise when I can," Doc sighed. "I'll tell you everything but right now, I just want you to know that I'm alright."

"You're sure?" Kitty asked gently as the man she'd come to know as closely as a father nodded. "Alright then. If you need me, I'll be at the Long Branch."

"Thank you, honey," Doc replied quietly. "I'll call you if I need you."

Matt finished up his report about Doc's kid napping just as Festus came into the office.

"Matthew," he said heading toward the stove. "I got them horses all bed down."

"Thanks, Festus," Matt said with a sigh as he slipped the report into an envelope before getting to his feet. "I'm sending the Governor a telegram about this report I'm mailing him. I'm hoping he'll hold off on making any decisions about charging Doc with murder until he's read my whole report!"

"I sure hope so, Matthew," Festus said worriedly. "That dang ol scudder done been though nuff!"

"I agree, Festus," Matt said patting his friend on the shoulder as he left. "I just hope the Governor thinks so as well."

Matt went to bed that night hopeful that his message would be positively received. But, the next morning, Barney showed up at first light with a reply to Matt's telegram to the Governor.

"Marshal," Newly said inquisitively as Matt sighed deeply before folding the paper and putting it into the pocket of his vest.

"The Governor doesn't feel it's his place to interfere in local matters," Matt said shaking his head. "So if Cooper finds a judge to sign the arrest warrant, he'll have every legal right to come pick up Doc and make him stand trial for murder."

"What are you going to tell, Doc?" Newly asked quietly as Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know," Matt replied sadly.

Festus dropped his hand and backed slowly away from the door after overhearing the conversation between Matt and Newly. He knew it would take some ingenuity on his part to pull off what he had been formulating in his mind since they found Doc and he'd hoped they'd have more time to prepare but now he knew, it was now or never.

Matt decided he needed a full stomach before breaking the news to Doc. After a hearty breakfast at Delmonico's he headed up to Doc's office but found it empty. After a visit to the stable, Hank informed him that Doc headed out on a call early that morning. Afterward the Marshal retrieved the mail before heading back to the office where he expected to find Festus.

Opening the door to the jail, he was surprised to just see Newly within. "Where's Festus?" Matt asked putting the mail on his desk.

"Don't know, Marshal," Newly replied with a wiry grin. "I hadn't seen him all morning."

"Come to think of it," Matt replied thoughtfully. "I haven't either."

"You want me to help you find him?" Newly asked as Matt nodded uneasily.

"Yeah," Matt said looking at the time on the wall. "Let's check the stable first."

"That's all I can tell ya, Marshal," Hank said with a shrug. "Festus took off on Ruth bout thirty minutes after Doc left. Said, he had a few things to do and he'd be back tonight."

"Alright, Hank," Matt said running a hand across his brow. "When he does come back, tell him I want to see him right away!"

"Sure will," Hank said as Matt and Newly headed down the boardwalk toward his office.

"Something wrong, Marshal?" Newly asked as Matt shook his head uneasily.

"I don't know yet," he replied with a sigh.

Doc pulled up on the reins of his horse and brought his buggy to a stop as Festus rode toward him from the opposite direction. "What's wrong?" Doc asked suddenly concerned for his friends back in Dodge.

"Nothing's wrong," Festus said sliding off Ruth. "We ain't got a whole lotta time, Doc!"

"Time for what?" Doc asked looking around. "I'm on my way out to the Jenson place, Hank said, they sent for me!"

"No they didn't," Festus replied excitedly. "I just told him ta tell you that so's you'd head out this a way!"

"Why?" Doc asked suddenly suspicious.

"I over heared Matthew and Newly talking. Matthew said, the Governor ain't gonna help you and when that Sheriff Cooper came a lookin fer ya, he'd have ta make ya go," Festus said quietly as Doc sighed. "I ain't lettin them take ya Doc to end up in jail or..."

"Festus," Doc said smiling gently at the concern of his most trusted friend. "There isn't anything you can do to stop it! The law is the law, you know that!"

"Course, I do," Festus said working quickly to unhitch Doc's horse. "That's why, we're not going back ta Dodge!"

"What are you talking about?" Doc yelled. "Why are you unhitching my horse?"

"I'm gonna use Ruth," Festus said tying up Doc's horse to the back of the buggy. "He's stout and can pull yer buggy faster than that horse!" Doc noticed the desperation in Festus face as he climbed into the buggy and knew, there was nothing he could say or do that would stop the hill man. "Slide over, I'm driving!"

"Where are we going?" Doc asked as Festus smacked the reins against Ruth's rump.

"I got a place," Festus said quietly. "Onliest one that knows bout it besides me is Matthew and I don't think he'll come lookin fer us until it's safe ta go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Matt paced the floor of the jail like a caged cat. Only stopping to glance out the window when ever he heard a rider going by. He stepped back as Newly came though the door.

"Still no sign of them Marshal!"

"I figured as much," Matt said clinching his jaw. "Stay here a while. I got a few things I want to check out."

"Sure, Marshal," Newly said as Matt grabbed his hat and left the office in a hurry.

Passing the Long Branch, he noticed Kitty just inside the doors of the saloon looking forlorn.

"Matt," Kitty said stepping outside the doors of her establishment. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure but I could use your help," he said as Kitty nodded and followed him up to Doc's office.

"What are we looking for?" she asked as Matt slowly looked around.

"Anything missing," he said as Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"Not that I can see since that man ransacked Doc's office and I put everything back where it belonged," Kitty replied curiously. "Why?"

"Look around, will you?" Matt said as he opened the door to the physicians private bedroom. "Kitty!"

Kitty followed Matt into Doc's bedroom and noticed the bed. "The quilt is gone."

"Yeah," Matt replied quietly as he moved to Doc's bureau. "So are his clothes."

"I don't understand," she said looking up at Matt.

"Let's go to the stable," Matt said as Kitty hurried to keep up with the tall man.

Matt bounded down the stairs as Jonas's watched. "I thought you were Doc, Marshal."

"Oh, why?" Matt asked as Kitty joined him on the boardwalk.

"Festus, he's so peculiar," Jonas said with a slight shrug. "I saw him carrying a quilt and a carpet bag from Doc's office."

When?" Matt asked as alarm bells went off inside his head.

"Early this morning before anyone was even up. It was right after Doc left on that call," Jonas said as Matt nodded.

"Thanks," he said looking at Kitty. "I want to check the stable first but I think I know what's happened?"

Kitty followed Matt nervously as they walked through the stable to the room that Festus stayed in. The Marshal open the door and looked around. "His bedroll is missing, " Matt said with a sigh. "Along with his clothes."

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said worriedly. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Matt asked closing the door to Festus room.

"Festus came to me this morning and asked me to help him out with a special project he was working on and when he got paid, he'd give it back," she said with a slight blush. "I didn't know he was going to use the money to take off with."

"How much?" Matt asked with a heavy sigh.

"A hundred dollars," Kitty said as Matt shook his head.

"Why are we stopping," Doc asked looking around.

Festus had taken them off the trail and into a heavily wooded area but the winter months had left the vegetation looking sparse and thin. "We got ta ditch this here buggy, Doc," Festus said climbing out of the seat. "There's an old mine just ahead that I'm gonna hide it in and I got some supplies stored there as well. We'll spend the night and head into them hills tomorrow on horse back."

"Horse back?" Doc said grimacing as Festus grinned.

"Now don't you fret none, Doc," Festus said with a laugh. "I'm a gonna go slow!"

Kitty put down her fork and looked up from her half eaten dinner as Matt met her eyes. "You think, they're okay, Matt?" she asked softly.

"As long as he's with Festus, I don't think we have much to worry about. They'll take care of each other," Matt said with a quick nod. "I'm going to head out tomorrow and see if I can find them."

"You know where they are?" Kitty asked hopeful as Matt shook his head no.

"There's more than a few places Festus could have took him," Matt replied thoughtfully. "I'll just have to check them all."

Matt was well aware that the great lengths Festus went to in order to prepare to leave town meant that he planned on staying gone for a while. They needed to have a safe and secure place that they'd have to shelter in for possibly the winter and there was only one place Matt knew and Festus knew about that would take care of those needs.

The next morning, Matt was all set to ride out when he watched an unwelcome visitor ride into town.

"Marshal!"

"Sheriff Cooper," Matt said continuing to pack his saddle bags as the Sheriff climbed down from his horse.

"I brought that arrest warrant you wanted," Cooper said snidely before he handed it to Matt. "Now, if you'll tell me where I might find the doctor, I'll leave you and your town in peace!"

"You're out of luck, Sheriff," Matt said reading the warrant before handing it back to Cooper. "Doc's out on a call."

"When will he return?" Cooper asked in disbelief.

"It's hard to say," Matt said mounting his horse. "You're more than welcome to wait in town until he comes back!"

Cooper crossed his arms angrily and watched as Matt rode out of town.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt headed to all Festus and Doc's known fishing spots but he never seriously thought he'd find them there. Mostly, he wanted to assure himself that Festus had taken Doc safely away. As the Marshal returned to Dodge, the wind blew cold out of the north and Matt looked up into the sky and shivered. The ominous look of the clouds could only mean one thing, he only hoped that his two friends had time to prepare for the coming storm.

Festus lead the way up the mountain on Ruth with Doc beside him. Turning to look at the physician, he grinned. "Ya look like a hill man with out yer fancy duds on, Doc!"

"Do I?" Doc said looking down at the plaid shirt and trousers Festus had absconded from his wardrobe. "I had forgotten about these."

"Sure do," Festus said with a laugh. "Now ya just need ta let yer whiskers grow out and ya could pass fer one of us."

"I just might," Doc said as the cold wind blew though the trees. "How much further have we got to go?"

"A few miles more," Festus replied as Doc shifted uncomfortably in his saddle before deciding to try and enjoy the view. The trail, if you wanted to call it that, wasn't anything more than a winding dirt path and the doctor felt like it went on forever. When he didn't think they could climb any higher, the trail suddenly evened out and led them to a valley with a small grove of trees. Hidden within was an expertly constructed one room cabin with a small creek running beside it. The doctor could tell immediately that who ever had built the structure intended for it to last.

"Here we are, Doc," Festus said climbing down off of Ruth before helping Doc off his horse. "We'll get you all settled inside and then I can unpack and see ta Ruth and yer horse."

Doc quickly agreed as he wobbled on unsteady feet. It had been a long time since he'd spent so much time on a horse and was grateful for Festus steady hands that help guide him inside the wooden structure. Once inside, he looked around. The small cabin had few furnishing. But it was solid and unlike most, it had a wood floor. Festus pulled out one of four chairs from the table in the area designated as the kitchen and gently pushed Doc into it.

"Now, you just sit yerself down here and rest a bit whilst I air the cabin out," Festus said before pulling sheets that covered two beds off. As the dust settled, the hill man opened the only window in the front of the cabin. It held no glass but had a shutter that fit tightly in the frame to protect from the outside elements. "I'm gonna get our supplies and bring em in so's we can have us some coffee then after I get the animals takin care of, I'll wrestle us up some vittles."

"Alright," Doc said as Festus headed back outside. Before now, Doc really didn't have time to think about the last few days events. But now for the first time, he had a chance to consider his circumstances. And the slow realization of just what they had done. If Sheriff Cooper kept his word and came looking for him, it would only be a matter of time before he put out a wanted poster. He was now a fugitive running from the law and Festus who would do anything to keep him safe, an accomplice.

The hill man returned shortly, laden with supplies and other necessities. In short order, he quickly started a fire in the stone fire place that sat in the middle of the back wall. Made both the beds with clean bedding and to Doc's surprise along with his quilt from his bed at home in Dodge. He then put away the supplies on shelves attached to the kitten wall above and to the side of the wood burning stove. And placed pots and pans on pegs before starting a fire in the stove and putting a pot of coffee on.

"How did you get all this," Doc asked curiously. He knew the volume of supplies must have cost a pretty penny and the hill man never had more than a few cents to his name at any given time.

"I borrowed a little money from Miss Kitty," Festus replied sheepishly. "But don't you worry bout it none, she don't know what I used it fer and as soon as Matthew lets us know it's okay ta go back, I'm gonna pay her back every penny!"

"Festus," Doc said with a warm smile that betrayed his feelings. "Thank you."

"Awe foot, Doc," Festus said with a wave of his hand as he headed out the door. "Ain't no need ta thank a person fer helping out a friend."

Matt returned alone to Dodge and stopped in front of the jail as Newly stepped outside.

"Any sign?" the deputy asked as Matt shook his head no. "That Sheriff Cooper got himself a room at the Dodge House. I guess he's planning on staying till Doc gets back."

"I'll take care of him, Newly," Matt said before heading toward the Long Branch. He decided it was best to keep Newly and Kitty in the dark about Doc and Festus whereabouts. That way, they couldn't be charged with knowing where to find a known fugitive. He hated that it had come to this but until he could convince the Governor or Judge Brooker to help get rid of that warrant, it was better for everyone involved if Doc stayed right where he was.

Kitty hurried toward Matt as he stepped though the doors of the saloon. "Did you find them?" she asked looking behind him.

"I'm afraid not," Matt replied quietly as Kitty's face fell. "Kitty, please try not to worry. I'm sure they're safe. Festus isn't going to let anything happen to Doc, you know that."

"I know," Kitty said stiff lipped. "I just never got to say, goodbye."


	7. Chapter 7

Matt knew how Kitty felt because he felt the same way. But, if he had known or had any inkling what so ever of what Festus planned to do, he would have by law, had to stop him. So at least for that reason, he was relieved he didn't know before hand. "I'm certain we'll see them again," Matt said with a slight smile!

"Marshal!"

Matt turned around as Sheriff Cooper stepped into the saloon. "Sheriff," Matt said with a curt nod.

"I want to know where Doctor Adams is?" he said.

"Sheriff Cooper," Matt replied in frustration. "I already told you, Doc's out on a call."

"I don't think so," Cooper said crossing his arms. "I talked to your storekeeper and he told me some interesting things about your deputy, Festus Haggen. I'd like to talk to him 'if' you can tell me where he's at!"

"Sheriff Cooper," Matt replied angrily. "I just got back into town. I don't make it a habit of knowing where or what my deputies do when I'm not around!"

"You're stalling Marshal Dillon," Cooper said thoughtfully. "You don't know where Doctor Adams is or Deputy Haggen, do you?" Matt ignored the accusation as he moved closer to the bar. "You have one day to produce either Doctor Adams or Deputy Haggen before I assume they've become fugitives and have wanted posters issued!"

Matt turned around and took one step toward Cooper before forcing himself to get his anger under control. "I do not have to answer to you Sheriff," the Marshal fumed while putting a special emphasis on Sheriff. "I want you out of my town! Now! Or I'll run you out myself!"

"I'm taking this to the Governor," Cooper said vehemently. "You'll be charged with aiding them!"

Kitty looked at Matt in shock that quickly turned into anger as she watched the Marshal clinch his jaw.

Cooper then turned around without another word and left the saloon. Matt knew it was only a matter of time before Cooper figured out Doc and Festus had fled, he just wished it had not been so soon.

"Matt," Kitty said in disbelief. "Doc's in real trouble, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Matt said with a slight nod. "He killed one of the Turner brothers, Kitty."

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said despondently before a slow realization dawned on her. "You know where they are, don't you?"

"Yes," Matt said quietly. "They're as safe as they can be for the moment."

Doc awoke the next morning to the smell of frying bacon and Festus humming. "How can you be so happy this early in the morning?" Doc groused as he sat up and swung his legs off the side of his cot.

"Cause, Doc," Festus replied pointing a finger at his friend. "It's a right purty day out! Maybe a little chilly but perfect fer fishing and huntin which is what I'm a aiming ta do right after breakfast!"

"Fishing huh," Doc said heading toward the table. "Why didn't you say so!"

"I just did ya ol scudder," Festus said with a scowl. "Looks ta me like we're gettin ready to have us a storm so I was a figuring on getting us some meat before we get snowed in."

"Yeah," Doc replied eagerly. "I'll get us a whole mess of fish."

"With some salt and the cold weather, we'll be able to preserve most of it though winter," Festus said as Doc suddenly looked pensive.

"You think, we'll have to stay here that long?" he asked as Festus smiled reassuringly.

"Aw Foot, Doc," Festus said hopefully. "Matthew, he'll fix it so's things work out! But we should be ready, don't cha think."

"I hope that's true, Festus," Doc said with a nod. "And your right. A little planning never hurt no one."

While Doc fished in the creek that ran just behind the cabin, Festus laid a few traps for rabbits before heading deeper into the forest on Ruth. However, he never straying more than a few minutes ride back to the cabin for safety reasons. Leaving his pistol with Doc while he took the shot gun, he made sure the physician was covered in case a stranger or animal wondered up.

He had hunted here before and it didn't take him long to set his sights on a large buck grazing just outside a grove of trees. Ruth, steady as ever, felt his rider tense as Festus took aim and squeezed off the kill shot.

Doc heard the shot gun go off from where he sat and shook his head. It had been sometime since he'd had fresh venison, he just hated the circumstances that brought them here to enjoy such a meal.

As Festus butchered the buck, he felt the first cold drops of rain and knew it wouldn't be long before the rain turned to snow. Throwing the fresh meat onto a travois that he attached to Ruth, he quickly headed back to the cabin.

That night, the two friends feasted on fresh fish and a thick venison stew that Festus threw together with some potatoes he brought with the supplies and a few wild onions that grew nearby.

After dinner, Festus surprised Doc with the checker board from Matt's office and a new bottle of whisky from the Long Branch. "I figured, if it was gonna be cold, we'd need something to warm us up, right!" Festus said pouring Doc a drink.

"Festus, sometimes, you down right amaze me," Doc replied with a grin.

Back in Dodge a few days later, Matt stood before Judge Brooker's desk as he poured over the arrest warrants and wanted posters on Doc and Festus. "I'm sorry, Matt," he said tossing the posters onto his desk. "There's not much I can do when the warrants seem justified."

"Judge, you've known Doctor Adams for years, same amount of time I've know him. You also know, he'd never kill anyone, let alone in cold blood like Sheriff Cooper said," Matt said sternly.

"That's true Matt but Doctor Adams isn't here to defend himself again these charges so I'm afraid my hands are tied," Brooker said sullenly. "I'd like to help but without more evidence to support Doctor Adams, I can't do anything."

Just as Festus predicted, it had started to snow the night before. Doc stood at the back door of the cabin and watched as Festus hung the venison in a lean-to he had constructed behind the cabin for just this purpose. "That aught ta do er, Doc," he said turning his head sharply as Doc's horse and Ruth started to move about restlessly within the confines of their stable. "Now, I wonder what's got in ta them two."

Doc stood nearby as Festus stepped out from under the cover of the lean-to and looked around. Suddenly, a flash of tawny colored fur caught the doctors attention as a large mountain lion sprang from a nearby tree.

"Festus!" Doc yelled as the hill man raised his arms to protect himself from the large cat.

Doc's mind raced to figure out what to do as he watched the cat knock his friend to the ground. The doctor looked around before his eyes focused on the hill man's shot gun which rested against the wall of the cabin. While he reached for it, Festus tried to twist away from the large cat.

Doc brought the gun up and aimed it as the cat growled angrily and then clamped down on Festus left shoulder. As Festus screamed in pain, Doc fired the gun and the large cat rolled off of him and came to a rest at his side.

Doc's feet were already moving before the cat even let go. The hill man struggled to sit up as blood seeped from the wound.

"Is it dead?" Doc asked as Festus looked at the mountain lion.

"Yeah," he gasped reaching for his wounded shoulder. "Ya got it, Doc!"

"No," Doc said pulling Festus hand away. "Don't touch it. Animal bites are bad enough with out you making it worse!"

Doc used Festus bandanna to quickly wrap the wound before the hill man rose unsteadily to his feet. The physician knew he was close to loosing consciousness so he had to get him inside as quickly as possible. "C'mon," Doc said bearing the brunt of Festus weight. It's just a few feet!"

"I can make it," Festus said but his words were beginning to slur.

Once inside, Doc lead Festus to his cot where he collapsed onto it. "It's a good thing I thought to fully stock my bag before l left Dodge," he said before grabbing it from under his cot.

"Shoulda known better," Festus mumbled before looking at Doc. "That was just plain dumb, Doc."

"Nonsense," Doc said while going though the contents of his bag. "You couldn't have known that thing was out there!"

Taking out what he needed to clean and sew up the lacerations, he grabbed the bottle of laudanum, he figured Festus wouldn't want to be awake for what he was about to do.

"I want you to take some of this," Doc ordered before putting the bottle to Festus lips. "If this anyone's fault, Festus, it's mine for foolish thinking I could run away from my problems and worse, I got you involved."


	8. Chapter 8

Matt left Judge Brooker's office in a complete state of shock. He had hoped at the very least for some support regarding Doc's case. However, once Brooker explained the situation to Matt, the Marshal understood where the Judge was coming from in his unwillingness to help but it didn't take the sting out of the defeat. He also warned the Marshal that if he knew the whereabouts of a known fugitive, he wouldn't be able to intervene on his behalf should charges be brought up with substantiated proof. In other word, the Marshal was on his own in this matter.

Matt didn't know what he was going to tell Kitty. And it also meant that Doc could never return to Dodge. If he did, it would certainly mean his life would be over. The only one that could help him now was the Governor himself and Matt had yet to receive a reply to his letters or telegrams.

"You've been awfully quiet lately, cowboy," Kitty said watching him from the other side of the table. "I figured, having dinner here in my room would get you to open up about what's going on in that handsome head of yours. Was I wrong?"

"Sorry, Kitty," Matt replied with a long drawn out sigh. "I guess... I've been trying to figure a way out of this for Doc and every where I've turned, it's been...no help."

"Surely, Judge Brooker had something to say about it, Matt," Kitty asked hopefully.

Matt met her eyes before shaking his head no. "His hands are tied," Matt said as Kitty put her fork down.

"I seem to have lost my appetite," she said helping herself to another glass of wine before looking him in the eyes. "What are you going to do, Matt?"

The Marshal got to his feet and took a few steps away from the table before turning around again. "I've thought long and hard about this, Kitty and I've decided that I can't keep the truth from them any longer. Doc has to know what he's up against and if he choses to disappear then I'm not going to try and stop him but, I also can't know where he's at!"

"Because of your career, Matt?" Kitty asked harshly.

"No, Kitty," Matt said quietly. "Because, if I did, it could hurt my chances of ever being able to clear his name!"

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said before going to him. "Forgive me. I should have known you'd never put your career above trying to help Doc."

"Of course not," Matt said with a wiry grin as he wrapped his arms around her. "I just have one question for you?"

"What's that?" Kitty said looking up into his eyes.

"Do you want to go with me?"

"Do you even need to ask me such a silly question, cowboy," Kitty replied with a broad smile.

The night of the mountain lion attack had passed slowly as Doc fought to stay awake in case Festus needed him. Opting for a few moments of rest, he awoke a few hours later to Festus delirious mumblings and got up from his cot to check on his friend. A flushed face and feverish body was not a welcomed sign. Doc ran a hand over his bewhiskered face in worried contemplation. A high fever could only mean one thing, a serious infection.

He had used carbolic acid to clean the wound after he had repaired the damage the cat had inflicted but it obviously wasn't enough. All Doc could do now was treat the symptoms until the fever broke. Taking a basin from the kitchen, he filled it with fresh water from a pitcher and grabbed a rag before returning to Festus side. Soaking the rag with cold water, he rung it out before running it over the hill man's face and chest.

"Festus, Ol boy," he said gently as his friend thrashed around. "I promise, I'm gonna pull you though this."

Matt made up his mind that when the weather broke, he and Kitty would travel by train under the guise of taking an extended trip since they had no idea how long they'd be gone. After arriving in the town nearest to where the cabin was located, he'd buy some supplies and rent a couple of horses for the two of them to travel by.

"You don't have to worry about anything here, Marshal," Newly said as Matt made the necessary arrangements. "Between Burke and me, we'll keep an eye on things."

"Thank you, Newly," Matt said with a broad smile. "Sam's going to keep an eye on the Long Branch for Kitty, if you need help, he'd be more than willing to help out."

"Yes, sir," Newly said before handing Matt a black leather case. "I took the liberty of throwing some medical supplies together that Doc might want since we don't know when or if he'll ever be able to return to his office.

"Thanks, Newly," Matt said gently handling the case. "I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"When you see him, tell him, I'm keeping up on my training here so he knows the citizens in Dodge are in good hands."

"I will," Matt replied checking the time. "I've got to meet Kitty at the station. I'll send you messages when I can and remember, they may be vague or coded so we won't be detected."

"Yes, sir," Newly said with a grin. "I'll figure them out!"

"Golly bill, Doc," Festus said as the physician tightened the sling around his neck. "Yer making it so's I can't even move my arm a tall!"

"You're not supposed to," Doc said sternly. "You keep that arm in that sling or it ain't gonna heal right! Thats the only reason I agreed to let you go outside!"

"Dang ol scudder," Festus said taking in a breath of fresh air. Even though there was still snow on the ground and the air was chilled, it was warm enough that the two could venture outside for a few hours. "I wanted ta set some traps and maybe get us a rabbit or two!"

"If you can do it with one arm," Doc replied mischievously. "Go ahead and do it!"

"Now, you know, I can't," Festus argued.

"Then it can wait," Doc said moving toward the creek. "Besides, we still got plenty to eat and there's one thing you can do with one hand."

"Now yer thinkin, Doc," Festus said with a nod. "I'll get the poles!"

Kitty's brow furrowed as the train stopped at the depot. If you wanted to call it that, she thought. The structure was nothing more than a tiny shack smack dab in the smallest town she had ever seen. "I don't know about this Matt," she said as he help her off the train. "Are you sure we're going to be able to get everything we need here?"

"Sure we will, honey," Matt said with a grin. "Stop worrying, will you. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, cowboy," Kitty replied evenly. "This is your rodeo!"

Festus threw another log on the fire and stretched his wounded shoulder before looking over at Doc who was seated at the kitchen table. The physician was busy writing down a few thoughts in a journal he'd found in the cabin. The pages had been left empty and when he asked Festus about it, he said, it was possible his brother Fergus whom had helped him build the cabin all those years ago had left it. Doc could only wonder why after Festus told him he was just as illiterate as the rest of the Haggen clan.

"What ya putting on that paper tonight, Doc?" Festus asked curiously. Writing in the journal had become a nightly ritual before bed which Festus found odd but Doc found surprisingly comforting.

"Nothing much," Doc replied looking over the rim of his glasses. "We've been here almost two months already and Christmas is coming. I just wanted to make a note about it that's all."

"I wonder what Miss Kitty will do this year at the Long Branch," Festus said fondly remembering the previous year's Christmas parties. "I shore do miss her and Matthew!"

Before Doc could say anything, the sound of horses outside made Festus snap his head sharply toward the front door.

"Doc," Festus said while grabbing his revolver. "Get back against the back wall!"

Doc moved to the back of the cabin and watched as Festus slowly approached the door. A couple of muffled voices and a knock made him look back at Doc.

"Festus," Matt said looking at Kitty. "Open the door!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Matthew," Festus said opening the door. "And Miss Kitty"

"We'll ya just gonna stand there gawking at em or are ya gonna let them in!" Doc said brushing past him. "Get in here before both of you catch pneumonia!"

"Oh, Doc," Kitty said wrapping her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you to," Doc said returning the fierce hug before breaking the embrace to look at Matt. "I've missed both of you!"

"I don't see how," Matt said with a grin before noticing the sling around his friend's neck. "You've had Festus here to keep you company. By the way, what happen to your arm!

The comment garnered an eye roll from the doctor as Festus laughed. "I got tangled up with a mountain lion, Matthew but ol Doc here, he took care of it."

"I'll put on some coffee," Kitty said heading toward the stove. "That way, you three men can talk."

"Thanks, Kitty," Matt said taking off his heavy winter coat before helping her do the same.

"Matt," Doc said expectedly as the men took seats at the kitchen table. "Does your being here mean everything's been figured out?"

Matt sighed before shaking his head. "I really wish it did, Doc," he said meeting Doc's disappointed look. "But the truth is, I haven't been able to get the charges dismissed. Cooper returned with the warrant and now wanted posters have been issued for you both! Judge Brooker wouldn't help without you being there to defend yourself and I haven't heard back from the Governor yet."

Doc ran a hand over his mustache as everyone fell silent. "What do you think, what should I do Matt?"

"Come spring," he said looking at Festus. "I think your best bet would be to head south into Mexico. Kitty and I will make arrangements for a small spread down there."

"Will do'er, Matthew," Festus said as Doc suddenly shook his head no.

"I can't let you do that, Matt," Doc said meeting the Marshals eyes. "I can't run forever, it's not right and it's not fair. Festus almost died here, I can't condone this any longer! I'm going back to face what ever charges they have on me!"

"Doc," Kitty cried. "You can't, you'll hang!"

Doc put up his hand to silence any protest Matt or Festus had started to voice. "Now listen to me, all three of you," he said meeting each sad face in turn. "I've lived my life and it's been a damn good one! I don't have any regrets about it. So whatever happens, I feel is meant to be and I'm asking all of you, if you love me, you'll let me handle this my way."

"But, Doc," Festus said as Doc gave him a serious look.

"And I especially don't want no heroics from you!" Doc said sternly. "You're in enough trouble already and I'm not going to let you give Cooper any reason to put you away, understand!"

"I need some fresh air," Festus said hurtfully before getting up and heading out the door.

"He'll be alright," Doc said swiping at his mustache as Matt followed.

"I'm going to go unpack our horses," he said with a nod aimed toward Kitty. "Doc, we'll talk later."

"Alright, Matt," Doc said watching him go as Kitty brought him a hot cup of coffee.

"Well," he said looking at her sad face. "I suppose you got an argument for why I should keep running to?"

"No, I don't," Kitty said putting a hand on his. "Other than, I can't lose you."

Matt stepped outside into the cool night air and looked around. Festus had moved their horses to the stable and started to unpack them when Matt stepped inside. "You don't really think that I'm going to let Doc hang, do you," Matt said unloading his horse as Festus smiled.

"I didn't figure on lettin him either, Matthew," Festus said with a wiry grin. "What's yer plan?"

"Well, that's where Doc's going to come in at," Matt replied evenly. "Let's take this stuff inside and we'll talk about it."

Matt paced the floor of the small cabin in deep thought before turning to where Doc sat with Festus and Kitty. "So after Ben Turner went for his gun, you stabbed him and then made a run for it?"

"Yes," Doc said slightly frustrated. "I told you all this already. By the time I got to the top of the embankment, Sheriff Cooper was already there."

"And you're sure no one but him saw anything?" Matt said as Doc nodded. "So it's your word against his!"

"That's right," Doc said as Matt rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"When I came into the clearing, I saw Sheriff Cooper and his posse," Matt said eagerly. "Doc, do you remember when the posse got there?"

Doc looked confused for a moment before he answered. "To be honest, Matt," he said meeting the Marshals eyes. "I didn't pay any attention to it, why?"

"What if someone else witnessed what happened, Doc," Matt said excitedly. "I'm going to have Newly ride over to Cimarron and question those deputies about what they saw. If someone can dispute Sheriff Cooper, it just may give the jury enough reasonable doubt to find you not guilty!"

"That's a good idea, but how are you going to get a message to Newly?" Doc asked curiously.

"He's waiting for me to send him a wire about finding you," Matt said with a grin. "Tomorrow, I'll ride down the mountain to town and send it."

"I'll go with ya, Matthew," Festus said as Matt nodded.

"Alright but we got to be careful. I don't know if those wanted posters has made it this far or not."

"If your going that far in the morning, you'd better get some sleep," Doc said as Kitty nodded.

"Matt and I will take the floor," she said as Festus shook his head no.

"No ya won't, Miss Kitty," Festus said waving his good hand. "You and Doc take the beds, me and Matthew, we used ta sleeping on the ground."

The next morning, Festus and Matt headed out leaving Doc and Kitty at the cabin with a shot gun and instructions to shoot first and ask questions later should any strangers ride up.

"I just hope this weather holds out," Doc said watching his two friends ride off.


	10. Chapter 10

"Not much of a town, is it Matthew?" Festus said as they rode into the shanty town.

"No, it's not," Matt replied. "There's the telegraph office beside the jail."

"Matthew," Festus said with a nod toward the jail. A wanted poster with his and Doc's picture hung prominently in the middle of several others.

"Yeah," Matt said quietly. "Keep your head down and stay on Ruth."

The Marshal looked around quickly before climbing down off his horse and going into the telegraph office.

"Can I help you, Mister," the operator said with a slight smile as Matt handed him the message and a dollar coin.

"I'll wait for a reply," Matt said as the man nodded and started to send the message.

Festus turned his head and kept it down as the door to the jail opened. Two men talking walked right past him as Matt came out of the telegraph office, the Marshal nodded at the Sheriff and deputy before he mounted his horse.

"That was close," Matt said turning his horse around. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right behind you, Matthew," Festus said while kicking Ruth in the sides.

While Festus and Matt were away, Kitty took the break in the weather to tidy up the cabin while Doc was outside fishing in the creek. Airing out such a structure was easy when all you had to do was open both doors and the window to create a cross breeze. The next order of business was sweeping, dusting and changing bed linens.

"Hold it!" Kitty said when Doc came to the back door with a line of dripping wet fish. "You clean those out there unless you want me sleeping outside tonight!"

"Yes, ma'am," Doc replied grinning before doing as she asked.

Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes as Doc returned to the creek. Looking around at the workmanship of the cabin, she made a mental note to ask Festus about it before her eyes settled on Doc's journal.

As first, she wondered if it belonged to either of them but knowing Festus couldn't write it didn't make any sense that it would be his. Opening the book to the last entry, she noticed Doc's perfect penmanship right away. Looking out the window guiltily, she turned back to the book and quickly read the last entry. And for the first time in her life of knowing him, she got a small glimpse into the very private life of the man she had come to know like a father.

Quickly flipping the book closed, she blushed with guilt as she put it away just before Doc walked in.

"Here you are," he said handing her a tray of perfectly cleaned trout. "We've got dinner taken care of!"

"Thanks, Doc," Kitty replied giving him a piteous smile before taking the tray of fish and putting it on the table.

He glanced at her, noticing her flushed face. "You alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Kitty replied managing a smile. "Just a little tried that's all."

"Well," Doc said swiping at his mustache. "Al least it'll be a couple of days before you and Matt head back home. Plenty of time to rest and breathe in this fresh mountain air."

"You're right," Kitty said gratefully. "It's been nice to get away from Dodge, even under these circumstances."

"Yes, well. I'm sorry about that," Doc said sheepishly tugging on his ear. "I wish it were under different circumstances myself, Kitty."

"Don't worry about it, Curly," she said referring to him by his nickname. "Matt'll work everything out, I promise you that."

"That's what worries me," Doc replied patting her hand.

Matt and Festus returned to find dinner on the table curtesy of Kitty's expertise in the kitchen and a completely cleaned up cabin. "Golly bill, Miss Kitty," Festus said after supper. "I just couldn't eat another bite!"

"Well that's good cause you done ate enough for three men," Doc teased lightly as Kitty smiled.

"Don't you let him get to you Festus," Matt said as the hill man shook his head.

"Course not," Festus said scrunching one eye. "He's just an old quackity, quack anyway.

"Who you calling a quack?" Doc yelled. "The next time something around her tries to have you for lunch, we'll see who's a quack then won't we!"

The light hearted argument wasn't lost on anyone, especially Kitty. Seeing Doc his usual self even for a moment brought a flood of emotions so strong to the surface that she suddenly felt quite ill. "Excuse me," Kitty said suddenly bolting for the black door.

Matt stood up to follow but it was Doc who beat him to it. He found her near the outhouse, bent over, she retched, emptying the contents of her stomach all over the ground. Beads of cold sweat broke out upon her forehead as Doc held her head until her stomach no longer had anything to rid itself of. Afterward, he took his handkerchief and handed it to her so she could wipe her face.

Pulling her up, Doc observed her for a moment before he spoke. "You should have told me you were feeling poorly," he said feeling for her pulse.

Kitty started to sob as she clung to him for support. She hadn't wanted to break down but the thought of living without him in her life was just to much of a burden for her bare. "I can't lose you, Doc," Kitty said hugging him tightly. "No matter what, promise me you won't give up! You have to fight, if not for yourself, then for me!"

"Doc," Matt said from the back door as the physician looked at him.

"It's alright, Matt," Doc said reassuringly. "We'll just be a minute."

Turning back to Kitty, he kissed her on the forehead before wiping her eyes with his thumbs. "Listen to me honey," Doc said gently. "If I don't do the right thing, the lawful thing, it'll ruin more than just my life. I've got, you and Matt and Festus to think about. It's not just about me, if it were things would be different but you know Matt and you know Festus. They won't stop! Not even if it means there life. Now, how could I go on living knowing it was my life they gave up there's for?"

Kitty nodded thoughtfully as Doc hugged her tightly. The cool night air helped calm her down but when she started to shake, Doc knew it was time to go back inside. "Now c'mon," he said quietly. "It's to cold out here and you need some rest."

I'm sorry," she said as the physician lead her toward the door.

"Don't be," Doc replied squeezing her hand as she rested her head in his shoulder. "I love you more than words could say, Kitty."

"She alright?" Matt asked before taking Kitty's arm at the back door.

"She's fine, Matt," Doc said with quick nod. "She's just a little tired that's all. I think we could all use some rest!"


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Matt walked with Kitty alone outside and out of Doc's hearing range under the guise of wanting fresh air. "Did you get a reply from Newly," Kitty asked as Matt nodded.

"He's going to Cimarron today to question Cooper's deputies."

"Matt," Kitty said looking up at him. "You've got a plan, don't you? In case things don't work out for Doc."

"Yeah," Matt said with a gentle squeeze of her hand. "Festus and I are going to take care if it!"

Newly rode into the town of Cimarron and stoped in front of Sheriff Cooper's office. Sliding off his horse, he opened the door to the jail and stepped inside. The badges pinned to the two men within indicated they were the Sheriff's deputies. "Morning," Newly said with a smile. "Sheriff Cooper here?"

"Not right now," the older of the two said with a nod. "Who are you?"

"Newly O'Brien," Newly said looking from one man to the other. "I'm Marshal Dillion's deputy and I'm representing Doctor Adams in absentia."

"I'm Carl Dawkins," he said looking at the other deputy. "That's John Martin."

"Sir," Newly said with a nod before looking at both men. "I'd like to ask you both some questions about what happened the day Ben Turner died."

"Sorry, mister," Martin said picking up his hat from a peg in the wall. "I didn't see nothing. When I got there, yer Doc had already killed Ben!"

"Alright," Newly said quietly before watching the man leave. "What about you, Mister Dawkins?"

"Yeah," Dawkins replied uneasily. "What he said, that goes same for me."

"Are you sure, you didn't see anything, sir?"

The door behind them suddenly opened as Sheriff Cooper and Deputy Martin returned. "I already told you, mister!" Dawkins said brushing past them. "I didn't see anything!"

Newly frowned as Dawkins left the office but then he turned his attention to Sheriff Cooper. "Deputy," Cooper said angrily. "If you're not here to tell me that that you have Doctor Adams in custody then I suggest you stop wasting my time and get out there and find him!"

"No, sir," Newly said with a frown. "Doctor Adams is still missing but there's no law that says, I can't try to clear his name."

"You'll get no help here," Cooper said dismissively as Newly nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Sheriff," Newly said tipping his hat as he left.

Mounting his horse, Newly rode out but Dawkins caught his attention from the road just outside of town. "Mister Dawkins," Newly said when the deputy rode up beside him. "Something, I can do for you?"

"Look," Dawkins said before looking around. "I can't let an old man hang for something Cooper's responsible for."

"What do you mean, Mister Dawkins?"

"The Turner's ran this town," Dawkins said angrily. "Cooper's the Sheriff because he did what they wanted and now with them both dead, he knows he's got a lot to prove!"

"So he wants to use Doc as an example," Newly said as Dawkins nodded. "Would you be willing to testify to that in court Mister Dawkins?"

"Well, yeah," Dawkins replied with a smirk. "I don't have anything to hide or lose!"

"Thank you, sir," Newly said smiling broadly. "I'll let Marshal Dillon know!"

"He knows where the Doc is, don't he?" Dawkins asked as Newly nodded.

"We'll be in touch, Mister Dawkins. As soon as Marshal Dillon deems it safe for Doctor Adams to return," Newly said tipping his hat as he left.

Afterward, Dawkins returned to town and stopped at the jail as Cooper stepped outside. "Did he take the bait?"

"Hook, line and sinker," Dawkins said as Cooper smiled. "You'll have that old coot in custody any day now!"

"Good job," Cooper said excitedly. "Now, all we have to do is watch Dodge for them to return and arrest them the moment they get back into town!"

Matt laid a steel trap and jumped back as it suddenly snapped shut.

Festus laughed loudly as he smacked Matt on the shoulder. "When it comes ta Marshaling Matthew yer da best but ya better leave the trappin ta me or we'd starve ta death fer sure!"

"I think your right," Matt said stepping back to watch Festus expertly set the trap before moving on to the next one.

"I would have had these all set already if it hadn't been fer this bad shoulder," Festus said before setting the last one. "When ya headed back ta town to check on Newly's telegram?"

"Tomorrow," Matt said with a grin. "I'd take you with me but, your a wanted man!"

"Ain't the first time, Marshal," Festus replied with a smirk. "I can stay hidden well enough ta not get myself caught, Matthew."

"Well, alright," Matt replied with a nod.

That night, Matt and Kitty talked quietly over a cup of coffee while Doc and Festus engaged in a rancorous game of checkers. "Are ya gonna move or ya just gonna sit thar staring at the board all night?" Festus said scrunching up one eye.

"Don't rush me now," Doc said angrily. "I'm trying to think! Now let me see here," he said making his move as Festus smirked.

"I got ya now ya ol scudder!" Festus said before jumping several of Doc's game pieces to sweep the board and win the game. "How's about another game?"

"No," Doc said tugging at his ear lobe. "I think, I'd rather just talk."

Festus looked over at Matt and Kitty before returning his gaze to Doc. "Alright," he said quietly. "Whatcha wanna talk about, Doc?"

"I know you and Matt are planning on going into town to check on a telegram from Newly but I've decided that no matter what it says, I'm ready to go back now and I'd appreciate it if you all wouldn't give me no arguments about it!"

Matt nodded as Festus looked as though he'd just lost his best friend but he followed suit and nodded his consent as well but Kitty closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. They all knew this moment would eventually come, Doc was to much of a man of integrity to run from the law forever even if he didn't commit the crime.

"Kitty?" Doc said patting the chair next to him. "Come sit down."

Kitty moved next to him as Doc swiped nervously at his mustache. "I have to have your support, I can't do this if I don't and you know why, I must."

Kitty nodded as she held back the tears that threatened to fall. Squeezing his hand, she managed a slight smile before she said. "I support your decision, Doc."

The next day while Matt rode alone into the shanty town to the telegraph office, Festus stayed out of sight just off the trail into town until Matt arrived. The hill man could see by the look on Matt's face that the news was good. "Well," he said excitedly. "Are ya gone make me guess what that there telegram says or are ya gonna tell me!"

"Newly found a witness," Matt said with a sigh. "He's willing to testify against Sheriff Cooper!"

"Doc'll be real happy ta hear that, Matthew," Festus said with a broad smile. "I know, I am!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty looked out the window and watched as the snow slowly melted away in the spring like temperatures, she hope the weather held out long enough for their return trip to Dodge. Turning around, she smiled as she watched Doc writing in his journal, she hadn't mentioned anything about the page she read but it was mostly thoughts about his time in Dodge, his friends and of course, her and Matt and Festus.

A sudden feeling of nausea swept over her, feeling her strength ebbed away, she felt as though she was going to faint. Clutching the table for support, Doc looked up into her paled face before quickly standing up. "Kitty," he said catching her before she swooned and gently lead her to a cot.

She had never been a large woman but Doc could tell by looking at her that she had gained a few pounds which only helped confirm his suspicions. "Take it easy," he said when she slowly opened her eyes. Pulling out his pocket watch, he took her pulse. It was slightly fast but regular, nothing to be outwardly concerned about. "You just rest there a minute," he said snapping it shut.

"I don't know what's come over me, Doc," Kitty said closing her eyes.

"I think," Doc said quietly. "That I might know. At first, I thought the other night you were just over come with emotion but now, I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" Kitty said wrinkling her brow. "What else could it be?"

Doc swiped at his mustache before meeting her eyes. "Well, if I didn't know better, Kitty. I'd say you were pregnant."

"Oh, Doc," Kitty said closing her eyes. "I can't, it just can't be!"

"You've got all the symptoms. But I'll need to examine you further to be completely sure," he said as Kitty nodded. "I'm just going to feel around on your abdomen," he said before opening the bottom part of her blouse.

Palpitation of the abdomen was the surest way to confirm an early pregnancy. Doc's deft hands glided gently over the area of concern several times before he pulled her blouse together. "Well," she said expectantly. "Am I pregnant?"

"I'm afraid so," Doc said with a nod and a gentle smile. "Round about twelve weeks I'd venture to guess."

Kitty closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm going to tell, Matt!"

"Tell him the truth," Doc said patting her hand. "You just lie there and I'll get you something to help settle your stomach."

"Thanks, Doc," Kitty said closing her eyes. Thinking back, she tried to remember the last time she and Matt were intimate. Pregnant! How could she have missed the signs. But then again, her menstrual cycle had been light lately but she had chalked that up to the stress of dealing with Doc's absence.

"Here," Doc said taking a seat beside her. "I want you to drink this and then get some sleep."

Newly read the message from Matt and smiled as he safely tucked it away into the pocket of his coat. As long as the weather held out, his friends would be coming home!

Opening the door to Judge Brooker's office, he nodded when he seen the Judge seated behind his desk. "Your honor," Newly said as the Judge waved him toward a chair. "I've found a witness!"

"Very good Deputy," Brooker said steepling his fingers together. "I've already asked for a change of venue, it's only a matter of getting the telegram from the Governor's office."

"I just received a telegram from the Marshal, he has Doc and Festus in custody," Newly said failing to mention that the Marshal knew the whole time where they could be found.

"Very good," Brooker replied sitting straighter in his seat. "When can we expect them?"

"Less than a week if the weather holds out is what the Marshal said in his message," Newly replied evenly.

Doc met Matt and Festus at the back door of the cabin when they arrived later that evening. "Matt," he said as the Marshal walked over to him.

"Doc," Matt said with a broad smile. "We've got good news!"

"It can wait," Doc said abruptly before meeting his eyes. "Kitty's inside and she'd like to talk to you alone for a moment. Festus and I'll put the horses up."

"Everything's alright, isn't it?" Matt asked as Doc nodded.

"You just go on in there, she'll tell you what's going on!"

Matt nodded before he stepped inside the cabin. Kitty was fast asleep on her cot but started to awaken when Matt sat down beside her. Doc didn't say that she was ill, so finding her asleep worried him.

"Matt," Kitty said quietly. "You're back?"

"Yeah," he said with a slight smile. "We got good news but Doc told me to come see you first! You alright? He didn't tell me you were sick!"

"I'm not sick, Matt," Kitty said avoiding eye contact. "I'm pregnant."

At first, Matt wasn't quite sure what she had said, it took a moment for the words to completely register. "Pregnant?" he said slowly. "Kitty, are you sure?"

"Doc's pretty positive," Kitty said finally meeting his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Matt."

"Don't be," Matt said taking her hand in his. "I guess we'll have to find a way to make it work and I'll have to make an honest woman of you just as soon as we can!"

"Are you sure, Matt?" Kitty asked worriedly. "I know how you feel about marriage."

Matt shrugged before he responded. "Looks like that's not going to matter now, Kitty. All I care about now, is you!"

"Everything okay, Doc?" Festus asked as Doc nodded.

"For now," Doc said tugging on his ear lobe. "What did you find out?"

"Newly found a witness that'd be willin ta stand up ta that Sheriff Cooper," Festus said with a grin as Doc sighed.

"Well, that's good," Doc said with a nod as Matt joined them.

"Matthew, I told ol Doc bout the good news," Festus said as Matt nodded.

"Is it going to be a safe for Kitty to travel back to Dodge, Doc?" Matt asked as Doc nodded.

"Wed have to take it slow, Matt," Doc said thoughtfully. "But, it'd be a good idea to get back to Dodge as quickly as we can.

"Alright," Matt said looking at Festus. "We'll leave tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Doc was surprised the next morning to find Kitty in the kitchen making breakfast while Matt and Festus prepared the horses for the trip back to Dodge.

"Well," he said as Kitty poured him a cup of coffee. "You look the picture of health today!"

"I feel good," Kitty replied happily. "I wasn't sick this morning and I actually think I could eat something."

"That's great," Doc said tugging at his ear lobe. "You'll need the energy for our trip back home."

After breakfast, Festus shuttered the cabin and pulled the door shut. Leaving it clean and ready to use again if need be. Silently, he thanked his brother for the use of the property because it had a hand in saving Doc from Sheriff Cooper's revenge.

Newly stood outside the jail the next morning and watched Sheriff Cooper and his two deputies ride into town. "Deputy," Cooper said climbing down off his horse.

"Sheriff Cooper," Newly said slightly confused about why he was there. "Can I help you?"

"Not unless you can deliver to me the two fugitives, deputy," Cooper said handing him a folded piece of paper.

Newly opened the paper and read the orders that came straight from the Governor's office. "As you can see by those orders, I've been given special agent status by the Governor," Cooper said snidely. "That means, as soon as Marshal Dillon returns with the fugitives, I will take them into custody!"

Newly folded the orders and smiled. "You can try," he said walking away.

Judge Brooker read over the orders from the Governor before he looked up at Newly. "There's not much I can do, deputy," Brooker said sitting back in his chair. "The orders supersede Matt's jurisdiction."

"So," Newly said in disbelief. "The Marshal, Doc and Festus are walking right into a trap?"

"I'm sorry, deputy," Brooker said evenly.

"Matt," Doc said while looking over at Kitty who swayed in her saddle. "We need to stop and get some rest."

"Alright, Doc," Matt said pulling his horse off the trail. "We'll stop here for a bit."

"Good," Doc said as Festus hurried to help him off his horse as Matt did the same for Kitty.

"I'm alright," Kitty said as Matt carried her to a fallen tree.

"Wrap this around her, Matthew," Festus said bringing Doc's quilt. "It's a mite cold out here."

"Good idea, Festus," Doc said taking a seat beside her. "We need something to eat before we get back on those horses."

"I packed us a lunch," Kitty said looking at Matt.

"I'll get it," Matt said returning with Festus to the horses.

Doc watched them go before he took Kitty's hand. "How are you really doing?" he asked knowingly. "Are you having any pain?"

"No, Doc," Kitty said managing a slight smile. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Newly left Judge Brooker's office and sighed when he seen Sheriff Cooper, deputy Dawkins and Martin watching him from across the street. If he had any thoughts about riding out to warn Matt about what awaited them in town, he was certain Sheriff Cooper or one of the deputies would follow.

Returning to the jail, all Newly could do was wait and watch to see how Matt would handle Cooper's orders. If Matt felt Cooper was pushing his back against the wall, Newly had no doubt the Marshal would push back.

A few hours later, weary and cold, the four friends rode into town. As Matt rode though the middle of Dodge, he started to become uneasy. The sun was just starting to set but even so, there should have been more people out on the street.

Passing the stable on their way toward Doc's office and the Long Branch, Matt's eyes zeroed in on one man in the middle of the street blocking the way.

"Festus," Matt said stopping his horse. "Stay here with Kitty and Doc!"

"Hold it, Marshal!" Cooper said ridding up to them. "I've come to collect the fugitives!"

"Fugitives?" Matt said turning to face the Sheriff.

"I got the orders right here, Marshal!" Cooper said holding up the paperwork. "Straight from the Governor's office!"

"I already checked with Judge Brooker, Marshal," Newly said quickly coming down the boardwalk toward them. "He said, there wasn't anything he could do. The Governor's orders supersede anything else!"

"Matt," Doc said looking at Kitty. "She needs to get off that horse.

"Alright, Doc," Matt said sliding off his horse. Ignoring Sheriff Cooper for the moment, he reached up as Kitty slid into his arms.

"Festus," Matt said as Kittt moaned in to his neck. "Bring Doc up with you!"

"They're not going any where but with me, Marshal," Cooper said as his two deputies moved in each with guns drawn. "I got warrants for the arrest of the Doctor and your deputy."

Matt clinched his jaw as he took in what Cooper and Newly told him.

"I wouldn't do that whiskers!" Cooper said suddenly swinging his gun around when Festus went for his revolver.

"Festus!" Doc yelled harshly. "Don't, please! I don't want anyone hurt!"

"Listen to the Doctor and throw the gun on the ground," Cooper said with a grin as Festus did what he was told.

"Golly Bill, Doc," Festus said quietly. "We can't let em just take us!"

"Yes we can and we will," Doc said harshly before directing his attention back to Cooper. "But first, I need ten minutes to make sure Kitty's okay."

"I got your word, you'll go willingly?" Cooper said as Doc nodded. "You have my word."

"Alright then," Cooper said with a nod. "You got thirty minutes before we move out!"


	14. Chapter 14

Doc opened up the door to his office and moved aside so Matt could bring in Kitty. The Marshal placed her on the exam table and stepped back as Doc moved in. "Kitty," he said before taking out his pocket watch. "We're home honey."

Matt watched silently as Doc tended to Kitty but all the while his mind was racing to figure out a way to keep Cooper from taking the physician and Festus with him.

As the Marshal, his jurisdiction was wide and broad but an order from the Governor could supersede his authority but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how Cooper was able to obtain such an order when the Governor wouldn't even return his or Judge Brooker's telegrams.

"Doc," Kitty said slowly looking around. "So tired."

"I know you are," Doc said swiping at his mustache before he covered her. "You just lay there and rest."

Matt knew the older man well enough to know by the look on his face, he was worried. And, it wasn't just about his situation. "Doc," Matt said with a nod toward Kitty. "She going to be alright."

Doc took a quick breath before he looked at Matt. "If she's kept quiet and still, I don't think she'll lose the baby, Matt."

"But," Matt said worriedly.

"But," Doc replied shacking his head. "If she gets upset and worried, I don't think she'll have a chance of having this baby. I'm sorry, Matt. There's only so much I can do."

Matt turned to look at the door as Sheriff Cooper came up the stairs to the landing outside.

"Matt," Doc said grabbing his arm when the Marshal started for the door. "I don't want any trouble, it's just going to make things harder."

"I can't believe you're so willing to go with him and throw everything away," Matt said angrily as Doc shook his head no.

"I'm not, Matt," he said slowly. "In fact, I'm hoping, really hoping that you're going to find me a way out of this but until that happens, don't you think it's better for everyone if I just go along with Cooper."

Matt sighed in frustration because he knew, Doc was right. It didn't make it any easier to swallow but the Marshal knew, if he put up a fight the out come wouldn't be good for any of them. "What about, Kitty?" Matt said meeting his eyes. "Don't you think your absence won't take a toll on her?"

"That's where, I'm going to need your help," Doc said patting his back. "If you love me, like you love her, then you'll keep her from getting to upset that I'm gone, understand?"

"Yeah," Matt said quietly. "I'll be there before any trial takes place and I'll have the orders from the Governor rescinded!"

"Now that's what I want to hear," Doc said grabbing his coat. "C'mon now, lets not keep the Sheriff waiting."

Cooper took a step back as Doc opened the door and stepped outside. "Put these on," he ordered holding out a pair of shackles.

"That's not necessary," Matt said with a low growl.

"I believe it is, Marshal!" Cooper replied. "He's already disappeared once!"

"It's fine," Doc said shooting Matt a look while holding out his hands for Cooper. "I'm not planning on giving the Sheriff any trouble!"

"Well, that's gratifying to know," Cooper said snapping the shackles shut. "Let's go, Doctor! My deputies already have Haggen ready to go!"

"Doc," Matt said slowly. "You take care and I'll be there soon."

"Sure, I will," Doc said with a nod. "Besides, that stubborn mule'll be with me."

"Yeah," Matt said suddenly regretting that he had taken them away from the cabin. At least, they had been safe there, he thought as Cooper followed the physician down the stairs.

Matt closed the door before turning around and slowly walking over to where Kitty slept. Gently picking her up, he carried her into Doc's spare room and put her in the bed as Newly walked into Doc's office with Judge Brooker.

"Marshal," Brooker said when Matt emerged from the room. "How's Miss Russell?"

"She'll be alright, Judge," Matt replied purposely failing to mention the pregnancy. "Doc said, she was just exhausted."

"Good," Brooker said as Matt crossed his arms. "I can feel your frustration, Matt and I share it! I've already made arrangements to meet with the Governor regarding Doctor Adams and deputy Haggen's situation. I believe like you do that this could have been handled locally."

"It's not that I don't want to see justice served, Judge but in this matter there's nothing amiss, Doc acted in self defense and the last thing that should happen is a miscarriage of justice," Matt said angrily. "Besides, I have a personal reason for needed to get him back as soon as possible."

"I understand and I'll do everything I can to help," Judge Brooker said with a nod.

As Brooker left, Newly looked at Matt for orders. "Do me a favor will you Newly," Matt said hesitantly. "Go get Ma Smalley, tell her Kitty needs her help!"

"Sure, Marshal," he said as Matt returned to Kitty's side.

"Hold on honey," Matt said taking her hand in his. "I'm going to bring him back, I promise!"


	15. Chapter 15

Cooper grinned as he turned his head to the side. It wasn't lost on him the daggers Festus was sending his way. "Bet you'd like to get your hands on me, wouldn't you whiskers?"

"Maybe," the hill man replied coldly.

"Never know when you might get your chance," Cooper replied with a sneer.

"Festus," Doc said from his horse beside the hill man. "Ignore him. He's just trying to bait you into a fight. He doesn't have the morals Matt has, remember that!"

"And what makes you think, I need the morals of your Marshal, Doctor," Cooper said with an angry look. "A killer talking about morals!"

"You, hush up!" Festus yelled vehemently. "Doc ain't no killer!"

"Tell it to the Judge," Cooper said spurring his horse into a gallop away from them.

"I told you to ignore him," Doc said quietly. "The only way we're going to get out of this, is to do what he wants and don't give them any trouble until Matt comes along."

"That's not so easy ta do Doc," Festus replied watching the Sheriff ride away. "He makes ma blood boil!"

Matt paced the floor of Doc's office until the spare room door opened and Ma Smalley stepped out.

"How's she doing, Ma?" Matt asked when the older woman shut the door behind her.

"She's awake, Marshal," Ma said looking at him. "She's asking for you."

"Alright," Matt said a sigh as he knew, he'd have to break the news to her that Doc was gone. "Why don't you get her some breakfast from Delmonico's."

"That's a good idea," Ma said eagerly. "I'll bring you both back some. You've got to keep yourself strong for her and that baby, Marshal."

"Kitty told you?" Matt asked as Ma nodded. "Good, I know she needed to confide in someone, Ma and I'm glad it's you!"

"Me to," Ma replied with a quick smile. "Now get in there and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yes, ma'am," Matt said watching the older woman go before opening the door to Doc's spare room.

"Matt," Kitty said scooting herself up in the bed as he walked in.

"Don't get up," Matt said taking a seat beside her. He smiled when he saw how her face glowed, dressed in a clean nightgown, her hair washed and perfectly coiffed, she looked stunning.

"What?" Kitty said when she noticed him staring.

"Nothing," Matt replied taking her hand. "I was just thinking, when would be the best time to get married."

Kitty blushed and then smiled as she met his eyes. "I'm ready when ever you are." Matt nodded and then stood up to pace away nervously from the bed. "What is it, Matt?" Kitty asked as he turned to look at her.

"It's about Doc," Kitty," Matt said opting to not beat around the bush, he figured the best way was to just come out and tell her. "Cooper took him and Festus back to Cimarron last night!"

"I was wondering why, I hadn't seen him," Kitty said quietly. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Judge Brooker's on his way to meet with the Governor in person and I'd like to ride out to Cimarron as soon as I can and see how things are," Matt said taking a seat next to her. "But first, I promised Doc that I'd keep you calm and wouldn't let you get upset about anything."

"He's worried about the baby?" Kitty asked knowingly as Matt nodded. "Don't worry about me, I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize what we have. You go to Cimarron and bring Doc and Festus home!"

"Alright," Matt said awed by her strength. But then again, he'd never known her to not be strong. "I love you, Kitty," he said leaning in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"And, I you," she said pulling away as Ma opened Doc's office. "Ma will be here with me, I'll be fine. I want you to go."

Cooper climbed down off his horse and tied it to the post in front of the jail. "Carl, you and John get the prisoners inside and lock them up! I'm going to let the Judge know we're here and don't let whiskers there give you any trouble!"

"Don't worry Sheriff," Deputy Martin said calmly. "We'll take care of it if he does!"

"I'll take care of them," Festus said quietly with an angry stare as Doc gave him a look.

"You simmer down now," Doc replied in hushed tones as the two deputies pulled them off their horses.

To Doc's surprise, Festus went meekly inside the jail and to the first cell as Dawkins opened the door. Taking off the shackles, he shoved him inside.

"You're next, you old saw bones," Martin said as he not so gently pushed Doc forward. Tired from the countless hours on horse back, the physician lost his footing and ended up on the floor of the cell, striking his head on the concrete in the process.

"Doc!" Festus yelled when a crimson pool of blood formed around his head and the older man didn't move. In a rage, the hill man headed for the door of the cell as Dawkins turned to help the physician.

"You stay in there!" Martin yelled as Festus went for him.

Grabbing the deputy by the neck, Festus penned him to the wall as Dawkins grabbed his arm. "You kill him and you'll swing for sure," he said meeting Festus eyes. "And that ain't going to help your friend any, Mister!"


	16. Chapter 16

Matt was busy packing and preparing for his trip to Cimarron when Newly suddenly raced into the jail with a telegram. "Marshal," he said handing the message to Matt. "An urgent message from Cimarron, Doc's been hurt!"

"What!" Matt said taking the paper. His eyes quickly scanned the message before he looked at Newly. "I better get over there," he said heading for the door. "Don't tell Kitty about this!"

"I won't," Newly replied watching him from the door way of the jail as he climbed onto his horse. Riding hard out of town, Matt only hoped Buck could keep up the pace. He'd be one tired horse when they got there.

The smell of antiseptic was the first thing Doc noticed when he came to the second was the almost blinding pain in the back of his eyes. Forcing himself to open them, he looked around slowly before focusing on a younger man who looked down at him and smiled in relief. "You had me worried, Doctor," he said lifting the bandage that covered Doc's forehead. "The bleeding has stopped and the swelling is going down. I don't think that I need to tell you, it'll hurt for a bit."

"That's an understatement," Doc said closing his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're in my office, I'm Doctor Cook," he said quietly as Doc shifted and instantly regretted it. "I wouldn't advise moving around to much, you'll make yourself sick."

"How long?" Doc asked trying to stay still. "Have I been out?"

"You've been out all night," Cook replied with a sigh. "I'm going to keep you here as long as Sheriff Cooper allows."

"My friend?" Doc asked as Cook put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He's fine," Cook said reassuringly. "He's still over at the jail. He was quite worried about you. Apparently, he went after deputy Martin after your fall."

"Festus didn't hurt him, did he?" Doc asked frightened.

"Only a little," Cook said with a slight smirk. "Although, it wouldn't have hurt my feelings none if he killed him. I get a lot of my patients from that jail."

"You do?" Doc asked curiously. "What else goes on in this town?"

"Doc," Matt said shaking his head no. Doc's eyes widen in surprise when the Marshal appeared from the shadows. "You lay there and rest, I'll ask the questions."

"It's good to see you, Matt," Doc said quietly. "How's Kitty?"

"She was alright when I left. Of course, I didn't tell her about you," Matt replied putting a hand on Doc's shoulder. "I'm waiting to hear from Judge Brooker. He went to have a meeting in person with the Governor."

"Oh, good," Doc said wearily before closing his eyes.

Matt looked up at Doctor Cook in concern but he nodded reassuringly. "He'll be in and out, Marshal," the doctor said. "It's normal with head injuries."

"Alright," Matt said looking down at the man he considered a father. He'd do anything to keep him from going though this trial on a trumped up charge of murder but at the moment there was little he could actually do.

"Tell me about your Sheriff," Matt said as he and Cook quietly left the room where Doc slept.

"Not much to tell really," Cook said thoughtfully. "He's heavy handed if you know what I mean."

"Yes," Matt said clinching his jaw. "I know exactly what you mean."

Before Matt could ask anymore questions, Sheriff Cooper stepped inside his office. "Doctor," he said ignoring Matt's presence for the moment. "How's my prisoner?"

"Doctor Adams is still out cold, Sheriff," Cook said with a slight grin. "I'm afraid it'll be a few hours before he'll come around."

"Alright," Cooper said perturbed. "When do you think I can move him back to the jail, the judge needs to know when to schedule his trial!"

"Oh, not for a few days at least," Cook said evenly. "Perhaps, a week or more. You never know with head injuries, it's so hard to tell until they wake up but I'll let you know."

"Do that," Cooper said with a nod towards Matt. "Looks like you came all this way for nothing, Marshal. You going to be leaving?"

"Not yet," Matt said with a smirk. "I think that I'll stick around for a while."

"I see," Cooper said before leaving.

Matt turned to look at Doctor Cook with broad smile. "Thank you but I don't expect you to lie on our account."

"Nonsense," Cook replied with a mischievous grin. "I'll consider it professional courtesy since his prisoner is a fellow physician."

"Well, alright," Matt replied reluctantly. "I'm going to go over to the jail and have a few words with my deputy."

"I'll be here, Doctor Adams will be fine with me," Cook replied.

Matt wanted to reassure Festus with out letting everyone else know Doc was awake and alert. He wished Judge Brooker would let him know what was going on. He hated seeing his best friend alone in the jail with the Sheriff and two deputies who were hell bent on seeing them brought up on charges.

Opening the door of the jail, Matt nodded at deputy Dawkins who sat at Cooper's desk filling out a report. "Sheriff Cooper here?"

"No," Dawkins said shacking his head. "He and John are having a meeting with the Judge about you friend there," he said pointing at the cell where Festus was at.

"I see," Matt said walking over to the iron doors.

"Matthew," Festus said looking Matt in the eyes.

How's it going?" Matt asked quietly as Festus stood up and came closer to the door.

"That there John feller is talking bout putting more charges on me fer what happened with ol Doc," Festus said angrily. "I swear, I didn't do nuthin to that there deputy, Matthew!"

"I know," Matt said in exasperation. "I'll have a talk with Sheriff Cooper on your behalf."

"How's ol Doc?" Festus asked worriedly. "Has he come around yet?"

Matt met Festus eyes and nodded slowly before he said, "I'm afraid he hasn't. Doctor Cook isn't worried about though. He assures me it's normal with head injuries so I don't want you worrying about him, alright?"

"Sure, Matthew," Festus said trying to sound defeated. "I just hope that ol codder will be alright!"

"He'll be fine," Matt said reassuringly as the front door of the jail opened and Sheriff Cooper walked in the his deputy.

"Marshal, you're here," he said looking beyond Matt to Festus. "Good news, deputy. The Judge has agreed to hear your case first since Doctor Adams isn't going to be up and around for a little while."

"And," Matt said turning around to look directly at the Sheriff. "What's the charges?"

"Aiding a known felon for starters," Cooper said with a smirk. "And I added on assault chargers for attacking my deputy!"

"I didn't attack no one ya good fer nothing," Festus yelled before Matt's look silenced him.

"Sheriff," Matt said with a frustrated sigh. "Can I see you outside...alone!"


	17. Chapter 17

Cooper followed the big Marshal out the back door as Festus and Cooper's deputies silently watched.

Once the door was closed, Cooper immediately took on a defensive position against Matt. "What'd you bring me out here for Marshal?" He said more than a little perturbed. "I have things to do!"

Matt clinched his jaw angrily as he thought about his next words. "I don't want to see any more people hurt, Cooper," Matt said quickly. "So I'm willing to abide by this travesty of a case you have but I'm warning you, you'll regret taking your revenge out on those two men!"

"Are you threatening me, Marshal?" Cooper said with a slight grin.

"Yeah," Matt said brazenly. "I guess, I am."

"I can order you out!" Cooper growled. "You're not to interfere with this case! I'll arrest you if you do!"

Matt took one step forward. "I'd like to see you try," he said snidely. "I'm a US Marshal. I outrank you!"

Cooper fumed as Matt turned his back on him. "No on threatens me in my own town!" Cooper yelled before grabbing Matt's arm.

Festus smirked when the heavy wooden door crashed against the wall with a crack and Cooper whirled around. Holding his bleeding nose with one hand, he took a swing at Matt, missing by several inches.

Landing unceremoniously at Matt's feet, Dawkins and Martin ran over to pick the Sheriff up out of the dirt as Matt brushed past them.

"Matthew," Festus said quietly with concern on his face. "What'd ya go and do that fer? Ol Doc don't need ya ta end up in jail!"

"Don't worry, Festus," Matt said with a wiry grin. "I think the Sheriff and I have come to an understanding."

"He done broke your nose, Sheriff," Martin said when Dawkins helped Cooper sit up. "You want me ta charge him with assault?"

"No," Cooper said slowly. "I started it."

"That don't make no difference," Martin yelled before one look from Cooper quickly silenced him. "Sure, Sheriff. It's your call!"

Matt smirked as he turned back to Festus. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go check on Doc."

"Alright, Matthew," Festus said watching him go.

Matt started toward the doctor's office but decided to go by the telegraph office first. Surprisingly, a message from Judge Brooker awaited him. But the news wasn't completely good. The meeting with the Governor went well but he wasn't willing to intervene on either man's behalf until he had all the facts of the case.

"Has the Governor sent a telegram here?" Matt asked the operator. The man shook his head no.

"Sorry, Marshal," he said with a shrug. "All I've gotten is that one for you."

"Alright," Matt said with a slight nod. "Thanks."

Leaving the telegraph office, Matt headed over to the Doctor's office. He had to sidestep Sheriff Cooper who barged out of the Doctor's office with a thick bandage across the bridge of his nose before he entered.

"Well, Marshal," Cook said with a smirk as Matt walked in.

"Doctor, Cook," Matt said closing the door behind him. "Didn't mean to give you extra work."

Cook laughed as he rolled up a few bandages. "I was quite bored when the Sheriff walked in so it was nothing really. I was happy to have the extra business."

"I'm sure," Matt said mischievously. "How's Doc?"

"Sleeping soundly," Cook replied with a nod toward the next room. "You can go in if you'd like."

"Thank you," Matt said opening the door.

Doc opened his eyes when Matt walked in and gave the Marshal a slight smile. "I hear you've been busy," Doc said when Matt sat down in a chair beside his bed.

"And you're supposed to be sleeping," Matt said with a smirk.

"Who can sleep," Doc said meeting his eyes. "You have any news?"

"Some," Matt said with a sigh. "Judge Brooker send a message. The Governor needs more information before intervening. I'm waiting for him to send a telegram. In the meantime, the judge is going to hear Festus case of aiding a fugitive and assault charges."

"Assault charges?" Doc asked surprised. "Since when?"

"Don't worry, Doc," Matt said reassuringly. "I'm working on getting them dropped."

"You're going to represent him?" Doc asked with a grin as Matt nodded. "Lord help us."

"You get some sleep," Matt said getting to his feet. "I'll take care of Festus."

"Let me know what happens Matt," Doc said as the Marshal nodded.

"I will, Doc," Matt said running a hand across his forehead. "I'm going to see if I can get a meeting with the Judge here before the hearing."

"Good idea," Doc said. "I hope you get some rest after that. You look done in!"

"I'll try," Matt grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

Kitty sighed deeply as Ma put aside her needle point. "Can I get you anything, Kitty?"

"A way out of this bed," Kitty giggled. "I can't lie here forever, Ma!"

"Well, I'm no doctor but between you and me, after a few more days rest, maybe for a little while and hopefully, Doc will be back by then," Ma said as Kitty nodded.

"I hope so," Kitty replied wistfully. She missed them all terribly and even though, Newly had been around to check on her everyday, it wasn't the same as having Doc there.

Matt was the first one at the court house that morning. He hoped it would lead to a private conversation with the circuit judge but he was strictly told by the clerk that the judge wouldn't speak to anyone before hearing the case. The Marshal knew it was to prevent any bias regarding the case but that wasn't Matt's intention. He mainly wanted to know what kind of man the judge was.

He stood up when the courtroom door opened and Sheriff Cooper along with his two deputies lead Festus into the courtroom. Matt's eyes narrowed when he seen a dark bruise forming along the hill man's jaw.

"Here's your client, Marshal," Martin sneered as he brought Festus over to the defense table.

Matt looked at his friend once deputy Martin stepped away. "What happened to you?" He asked concerned.

"It don't make no nevemind, Matthew," Festus said quietly. "Onliest thing ya need ta be worried bout is keepin Doc away from them."

"Which one did it!" Matt muttered angrily. "I want to know? Was it Martin?

"Yeah," Festus whispered as the clerk called the courtroom to order and the Judge walked in.

"The honorable Samuel Chase presiding," the clerk said as the Judge took his seat and looked around. "I've read the charges and I'm familiar with Marshal Dillon who will be appointed to act as counsel for the defendant."

Matt fumed as the Judge read over the papers on his desk. "Sheriff Cooper," he said reading the charges. "Can we take care of this quickly. I'm very tired and I have to be moving on."

"Yes, your honor," Cooper replied getting to his feet. "I'm charging Mr. Haggen with aiding a known fugitive and assault on one of my deputies."

"Your honor," Matt said getting to his feet. "I'd like to charge Sheriff Cooper's deputy, John Martin with assault on my client!"

"Assault!" Cooper yelled angrily. "I should charge you with assault, Marshal! You broke my nose!"

The incessant pounding of Judge Chase's gavel brought silence to the courtroom as the Judge looked at both men in turn.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, I'd like to know where this change of venue came from," Chase said waving the paper in the air.

"That's from Judge Brooker your honor," Matt replied. "He's willing to hear both cases against Mr. Haggen and Doctor Adams in Dodge!"

"He is!" Chase said excitedly. "Thank God! Someone else can deal with this headache! Change of venue granted!"

Cooper stepped forward as the Judge banged his gavel. "Your honor," he said with a wave of his hand. "You can't do this, this is my case!"

"I can Sheriff and I did!" Chase said looking at Matt. "I'm placing both defendants in your custody, Marshal."

"Thank you," Matt said looking at Cooper. "I expect everything will be in order when we leave in the morning, Sheriff."

"Sure, Marshal," Cooper said harshly. "Deputy Martin will accompany you to Dodge."

"No," Matt said crossing his arms. "I don't want you or him to step foot into Dodge!"

"But that only leaves Dawkins," Cooper said absently. "Fine, he can go!"

"One more thing, Cooper," Matt said holding out his hand triumphantly. "The keys to those shackles."

Cooper handed over the keys and watched as Matt unlocked the shackles around Festus wrists before dropping the iron handcuffs at Cooper's feet. "C'mon," Matt said leading his friend toward the door. "Let's go tell Doc we're going home!"

"You're a damn fool, Marshal!" Cooper yelled angrily. "I'll send this to Washington if I have to!"

"You do that," Matt said grabbing Festus arm when the hill man started to turn around. "No you don't, this is my fight!"

"But, Matthew," Festus said worriedly. "What if he raises such a ruckus they take away yer job!"

"You let me worry bout that," Matt said with a grin.

"I don't think anything's broken, Marshal," Doctor Cook said before looking at Festus. "Course, I don't have to tell you it's going to hurt for a few days."

"That's fer sure," Festus said rubbing his jaw absently.

"How about him, Doctor?" Matt said looking over to where Doc sat in a chair nearby.

"What'll ya asking him for?" Doc said curtly. "I'm quite capable of telling you how I feel!"

"Does that answer your question, Marshal," Doctor Cook replied with a grin.

"I guess it does," Matt said with a broad smiled. "How about a room and a hot bath at the hotel tonight before we head back to Dodge tomorrow?"

"Now you're talking," Doc said getting to his feet. He smiled at the younger Doctor before running a hand over his mustache. "It's a real shame your wasting yourself on this town, young man."

"Someone has to help the people here, Doc," Cook replied with a grin. "Besides, the job in Dodge isnt available yet."


	19. Chapter 19

Matt stopped off at the Sheriff's office the next morning but was surprised to find neither Sheriff Cooper or deputy Martin around. "Here's the paperwork Sheriff Cooper told me to give you, Marshal," Dawkins said before noticing that neither Festus or Doc wore shackles. "You're not going to shackle the prisoner's, Marshal?"

"No," Matt said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not! Are you ready to go? Where's Sheriff Cooper?"

"He and John rode out this morning about some sort of disturbance," Dawkins said as Matt nodded.

"Alright," Matt said impatiently before climbing onto his horse. "Let's get going. I want to be in Dodge by tonight."

Matt lead the way with Festus and Doc just behind him and Dawkins brought up the rear as he remembered Sheriff Cooper telling him to. When he asked Cooper why, the Sheriff told him it was to keep an eye on the two fugitives since he knew the Marshal wouldn't and Dawkins couldn't help but to think the Sheriff had been right.

They all rode in silence for several hours. Matt was lost in his own thoughts of Kitty the baby and marriage. Now that they were returning to Dodge, some changes needed to be made and soon.

"Matthew," Festus said as Matt slowed his horse. "I think Ol Doc could use a break."

Matt hadn't forgotten about Doc's inexperience at riding horse back but with so much on his mind, he let the time get away from him.

"You're right, Festus," Matt said stopping his horse. "Let's find a nice shady spot and have something to eat."

Festus looked around before he pointed near a grove of trees. "If I recollect right," he said with a slight grin. "There's a nice little creek smack dab in the middle of those trees. I bet ya could get a fish or two out of."

"Did you say, fish?" Doc asked as Festus nodded.

"Alright," Matt said with a chuckle. Knowing how much Doc and the hill man loved to fish, he figured there was no harm in letting them indulge a bit after what they'd been though recently. "Go for it."

"Marshal," Dawkins said as Festus and Doc rode ahead. "I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job but they're fugitives and your letting them go fishing!"

"Look deputy," Matt said slightly perturbed. "I think we'll get along fine as long as you let me handle things. You just do what I tell you."

"Sure, Marshal," Dawkins replied shacking his head as Matt followed Festus and Doc.

Matt couldn't help but laugh as he and Dawkins watched Doc lose another small fish and Festus reel in some real whoppers. In times like these, it was easy to forget the seriousness of their situation but Matt knew after they had eaten that it was time to be moving on.

Dawkins could understand the hesitation in the Marshals demeanor. After the short amount of time he'd spent with the men, he started to realize, these men were not the criminals Sheriff Cooper made them out to be.

Hidden above them along the ridge that lead into Dodge was Sheriff Cooper and deputy Martin. "Now remember what I said," Cooper stated nudging Martin when he seen the four riders on the trail. "Take out Dawkins first and then that Marshal!"

"I got it Sheriff," Martin replied aiming his shot gun.

"Wait until you got a good sight on them and then meet me in Dodge," Cooper said before moving toward his horse.

Matt sighed when the landscape started to slowly change to more familiar surroundings. It wouldn't be long now and they'd be home, he knew decisions would have to be made. Not only regarding his personal life but his professional life as well. He just hoped the decisions he would make were the best ones for he and Kitty as well.

The Marshal stopped his horse and swung around in surprise as the sound of a rifle being shot ricocheted off the walls of the ridges above. Dawkins fell from his horse as Festus grabbed the reins of Doc's horse and headed for cover. "Ambush," Matt yelled as a second shot rang out.

"Matt!" Doc yelled as he watched the Marshal sway in the saddle.

"Festus, keep going," Matt yelled when the hill man turned around and started to head back.

Matt slide off his horse grabbing his rifle as he did and returned fire in the same direction that the two shots came from while running to where Dawkins was struggling to get to his feet.

"C'mon," Matt said grabbing the deputy's arm. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Matthew," Festus said racing over to help. Matt handed off his rifle to the hill man before putting an arm around Dawkins and leading him toward an outcropping of rocks where Doc waited with the horses.

Festus eyes scanned the ridges above but after he didn't see any movement, he followed Matt.

"Bring him over here, Matt," Doc said pointing toward a grassy area shaded from the sun.

The Marshal gently eased down the wounded deputy as Doc pulled open the man's shirt and found the bullet wound just under the right side of his rib cage. "You're hit to," Doc said looking up at the tall Marshals bleeding arm.

"It's alright," Matt said with a shrug as he watched Dawkins wound bleeding heavily. "I think it went in and out. Take care of him first."

Doc nodded as he reached for his bag. Dawkins grimaced in pain when the physician placed a rag against the wound to stop the bleeding. "Why you helping me for," he said meeting Doc's eyes. "I been trying to get you hung."

"Don't ask dumb questions," Doc said angrily before pulling the rag away. "It's a bad wound, Matt."

"Do the best you can, Doc," Matt said before turning around to Festus. "You see anything."

"Not a thang, Matthew," Festus replied shacking his head. "But, I wouldn't be a mite bit surprised if it weren't those two!"

"Who?" Matt said curiously.

"That Sheriff Cooper and Martin feller," Festus said harshly. "They don't appear ta me to be the kind that gives up, if ya know what I mean."

"Wouldn't surprise me either, Mr. Haggen," Dawkins said before loosing consciousness.

"Doc?" Matt said as Doc shook his head.

"Sorry, Matt," Doc replied as his hands stilled. "There's nothing I can do."


	20. Chapter 20

The rest of the ride back to Dodge seemed much longer than it should have been to Matt. At least he and Festus had come up with a plan to try and stop Sheriff Cooper and Deputy Martin from killing Doc. Now, he just had to wait and see if the two men took the bait.

"Miss Kitty!" Sam yelled from the bottom of the stairs in the darkened saloon. "They're back! The Marshal, Doc and Festus are riding into town now!"

Kitty stood up from her chair near the fire where she had been resting. Dressed in a pink satin robe, she took a moment to think if she wanted to change but she figured seeing Matt and her dearest friends again was worth any embarrassment she might suffer from someone seeing her in a state of undress. Gliding down the stairs, she felt like the week since Sheriff Cooper took them was more like a year. Stepping outside the Long Branch just behind Sam, Kitty gasped when she seen the body of a man hung over one of the horses.

A small crowd had gathered as the Marshal climbed down from his horse and looked around. He knew, his next course of action was going to be highly unpopular. "Newly," Matt said as the deputy ran over from the jail to meet them. "Take Festus and Doc over to the jail and lock them up."

"Marshal?" Newly said questionably as a collective gasp from the crowd voiced everyone's surprised reactions.

"Do like I tell you," Matt said with a curt nod as Doc and Festus slowly got down off their horses.

"Yes, sir," Newly said miserably before turning toward the two men. "Let's go."

Neither Doc or Festus said anything as they followed Newly to the jail. Matt sighed before looking around the crowd. "You all go on back to bed now!" He ordered before seeing Sam and Kitty. Watching the crowd slowly disburse, he waved the barkeep over. "Go get Percy Crump, will you?"

"Sure, Marshal," Sam said before hurrying off to get the undertaker.

"Matt," Kitty said as the Marshal took her into his arms. "Why are you locking up Doc and Festus. What have they done!"

"Kitty, honey," Matt said gently breaking the embrace. "I cant talk right now. I want you to go back upstairs and rest but please know, I'm only doing what I'm doing for their own good!"

"Alright, Matt," Kitty said petulantly. She didn't understand what was going on but she also knew Matt would never do anything to hurt Doc or Festus so for the moment she just had to trust what he was telling her. "You'll come see me tonight?"

"If I can, honey," Matt said quietly. "I have a few things to take care of first."

"Alright," Kitty replied before she went into the saloon alone and back up to her room.

Matt shook his head as he watched her go. He hated that she was upset but it just couldn't be helped. He tried to be as gentle as he could be with her. He just wished, she hadn't seen him order Doc and Festus to be put in jail.

The clang of the cell door closing and being locked was something Doc didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on here," Newly said looking from one cell to the next. "Doc? Festus?"

"You'll have to ask Matt," Doc said wearily lowering himself down to the cot as Festus nodded.

"Alright then," Newly said in frustration as he hung the keys to the cells on the peg in front of Matt's desk.

After Matt handed over Dawkins body to Percy, he headed over to the jail. Newly looked up from the desk as Matt closed the door behind him.

The deputy watched as Matt walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer of it before taking out the revolver that belonged to Festus. Newly then was surprised when the Marshal took a key to the cells off the ring and walked over to where Festus stood.

"Put these under your pillow," Matt said handing the hill man the gun and key. "Don't hesitate to use them, understand!"

"Will do, Matthew," Festus said with a nod as he hid both items under the pillow on his cot.

"Matt," Doc said as the Marshal moved to the front of his cell. "How's Kitty?"

"She's alright, Doc," Matt replied reassuringly. "I haven't told her what's going on yet, but I'll have to sooner or later."

"What is going on?" Newly said as Matt turned around.

"Plenty," the Marshal said before filling him in on the details of the ambush.

"So putting Doc and Festus in jail is for their own protection," Newly stated as Matt nodded his head.

Sheriff Cooper and deputy Martin don't know that though and we don't want to tell them," Matt said clinching his jaw. "Let them think, I brought them in for the trial."

"What about Dawkins?" Newly asked. "How do you explain that?"

"An armed robbery gone bad," Matt said evenly. "When Cooper finally makes an appearance, you let me do the talking."

"Alright," Newly said as Matt stretched tiredly. The sound of Festus snoring from the back made Matt realize how late it was. When he went to check on Doc, he found him asleep to. "Why don't you get some rest to, Marshal. I'll stand watch."

"Thanks, Newly," Matt said wearily. "But, I don't think Cooper or Martin would try to make a move tonight. You go on home, we'll be alright here tonight."

The way Matt figured it, Cooper had to be taking orders from someone. Why else would a Sheriff go to such great lengths to seek out revenge on an old man. But finding out who exactly was behind the Sheriff was going to take some trust on Matt's part to find out. The Marshal knew the Turner brother's had a gang so at the moment he could only assume it was them that were pulling the Sheriff's strings but until he got Cooper talking to find out, it was just an assumption and not a fact.

Matt had just finished getting ready when the door to the jail swung open and Sheriff Cooper walked in with Martin just behind him. "Marshal," Cooper said looking around as he walked in. "I want to know what happened to Deputy Dawkins?"

"I can't say for certain Sheriff but I believe it was a robbery gone bad," Matt said before crossing his arms. "I'm just glad you two avoided any trouble out there on the trail!"

"Yes," Cooper said egotistically. "So am I." He smiled when he saw the forlorn looks from the two men locked up inside the cells. "When can I expect a trial?"

"Hold on just a minute," Matt said meeting the Sheriff's eyes. "You don't think that I brought them here just to see one go to jail and the other get strung up, did you?"

"Now look, Marshal," Cooper said angrily. "You took them out of my town and I expect you to see justice done!"

"Oh they'll get what's coming to them, Sheriff," Matt said boastfully before looking at Doc and Festus. "But what I want to know, is what's in it for me?"

Cooper's eyes narrowed as Matt turned around and grinned. "These two men mean a lot to this town and if I do this, it's going to cost me a reputation that I've worked hard to keep and I'm not willing to throw it away with out some form of compensation," Matt said taking a seat at his desk as Cooper looked at Martin.

"I mistook you, Marshal," Cooper said as Martin nodded. "Why don't we head over to the saloon and talk about your compensation."

"Now you're talking," Matt said grabbing his hat.

"What about those two," Cooper said with a nod. "Won't they talk?"

"They better not if the want to avoid a broken leg," Matt replied with a smirk as Cooper laughed.

"You're down right evil, Marshal," Cooper said slapping Matt on the back. "I think, I like you!"


	21. Chapter 21

Matt bypassed the Long Branch in favor of the Bulls Head saloon for the meeting with Sheriff Cooper and Deputy Martin. He couldn't risk Kitty seeing them or anyone over hearing the conversation and blowing his chance to find out what Cooper knew. Besides, Matt had a feeling the Bulls Head would be more to Cooper's liking.

Stepping inside, Matt grinned when the bartender's eyebrows raised in surprise but the man didn't say anything as the three men took seats at a table in the very back of the saloon.

A pretty young girl sauntered over to their table. Matt had meet her before. He smiled when she put her arm around his neck. "Well, Marshal," she said mischievously. "Kitty let you out?"

"Something like that," Matt said bruskly before he looked at Cooper and Martin. "Anita, these men here are special friends of mine. I want you to take care of them."

"Sure will, Marshal," Anita said putting an arm around Martin's neck. "What can I get ya'all ta drink?"

"Whiskey," Cooper said with a grin. "The good stuff! I don't want none of that rot gut stuff they serve at the other saloon!"

"Alright," Anita said disentangling herself from Martin.

"And bring the bottle!" Cooper yelled before turning to Matt. "You got a good think going here Marshal."

"I know," Matt said slyly. "But I got something even better."

"Oh," Cooper said leaning in closer. "What's that?"

"I got a Judge on my payroll," Matt replied with a wiry grin as Cooper smiled.

"No wonder you wanted to get those two back here so fast," Martin said with a laugh. "And to think we were trying to kill em when you was going to do it all along!"

Cooper looked scared until Matt started to laugh along with Martin. "You ain't mad?" Cooper asked as Matt shook his head.

"Nope," he said as Anita returned with an expensive bottle of whiskey. Matt picked up a shot glass and filled it before passing the bottle to Cooper and Martin. "I would have done the same thing!"

"So tell me about this, Judge," Cooper said downing a third shot of whiskey. "What's your plan?"

"Well," Matt says leaning in close to Cooper. "That depends on you, Sheriff. How much you getting paid to see the old man taken out and who's doing the paying. I got a right to know if you want me to do your dirty work!"

"He's right," Martin said as Cooper nodded.

"It's Ben Turner's gang, Marshal," Cooper said confirming what Matt had suspected. "They want to pay me thousand's to take out the doctor. I'm willing to half that with you."

"All in the name of revenge?" Matt asked quietly as Cooper shook his head.

"They think Ben told the Doc where they're hide out is. I told them the old man don't know nothing but they don't want to take the chance!"

"And, I suppose you do," Matt said grinning as Cooper nodded.

"Of course, I know," Cooper said boastfully. "How do you think I collect my money."

Matt sucked in a quick breath as a new idea formed in his head. "I think it's time you met the Judge, Sheriff Cooper," Matt said looking at the time. "Lets head on over to his office and see what he's got to say."

"Sure, Marshal," Sheriff Cooper said before looking at Martin. "Let's go meet the Judge, John."

Matt plucked down a couple of dollars as he stood up. Leaving the saloon, the three men crossed the street and stopped in front of a brick building. Matt pushed open the door to let Cooper and Martin enter before following them inside.

"This way, gentlemen," Matt said opening Judge Brooker's office.

"Marshal," Brooker said as Matt stepped inside with Cooper and Martin just behind him.

"Judge," Matt said indicating Cooper and Martin beside him. "This is Sheriff Cooper and his deputy John Martin from Cimarron. We've been having quite a conversation and thought you'd like to hear about it."

"By all means," Judge Brooker said putting down what he had been working on. "You all have my undivided attention."

"My suspicions were right," Matt said looking at Cooper. "Turner's gang is paying Cooper and Martin to take out Doc."

"I see," Brooker said looking at Cooper. "How much are they paying you, Sheriff?"

"Twenty five thousand," Cooper said with a grin. "The Marshal and I were discussing just how much it would take to move things along."

"Good question," Brooker said looking at Matt. "Ten thousand I think aught to do it, shouldn't it Marshal?"

"Ten thousand," Cooper said with a broad smile. "No problem, Martin and I can get that easily. When can we expect the Doctor's hanging?"

"You have Turner's gang bring the money here and we'll have the hanging on the same day!" Judge Brooker said with a nod aimed toward Matt.

"Sounds good to me, Judge," Matt said evenly.


	22. Chapter 22

Judge Brooker stood with Matt in the door way of his office and watched Sheriff Cooper and his deputy walk over to the telegraph office. "It would have been nice to give me some sort of warning but I think I played the part well, don't you?"

"Sure did," the Marshal said with a sigh. Matt knew he was playing a dangerous game and involving the Judge as well as bringing Turner's gang to Dodge brought up a lot of new worries for the Marshal. But, Matt was willing to do anything to save Doc's life!

"I hope you know what your doing, Matt," Brooker said with a wiry grin.  
"Seems to me, you've just invited a whole lot of trouble."

"You let me worry about them, Judge," Matt said as Sheriff Cooper stepped into the telegraph office. "You make out those arrest warrants for me and I'll have them in my jail soon enough."

"Alright, Marshal," Brooker said turning around to return to his office.

Newly looked up from Matt's desk when the door opened and Kitty stepped inside carefully balancing a heavy tray from Delmonico's. "Miss Kitty," Newly said sternly as he went to help her place the tray on the table in the center of the room. "You shouldn't be carrying stuff like this! Next time, have Sam do it, please."

"I'm alright," Kitty said with a wan smile. "Can I see the prisoners, Deputy?"

"Course you can," Newly replied with a nod.

Kitty smiled before making her way to the back of the jail where the cells were located. Opening up the heavy wooden door, Doc and Festus looked up from the game of checkers they had been involved in.

"Hello, Doc, Festus," Kitty said moving further into the room.

"Miss Kitty," Festus said as he and Doc stood up.

"You shouldn't be here, Kitty," Doc said curtly. "Didn't I tell you to rest!"

"I have been but Doc, I can only take so much lying around," Kitty said petulantly. "I'm tired of resting!"

"Well," he said with a slight smile. "You look pretty rested. Although, you could stand to put on a few pounds."

"I've been eating like a horse already," Kitty said with a grin. "That's why I'm here! I brought you both your favorite meals from Delmonico's!"

"Well, you didn't have to do that," Doc said as Festus nodded.

"Matthew and Newly's been making sure we get plenty to eat," Festus said as Kitty shook her head.

"I'm sure they do but coffee and a cold sandwich isn't the same as a hot meal," Kitty replied opening the door. "Newly, I want you to bring that tray right in here, please."

"Yes, ma'am," Newly said before bringing the tray.

Matt entered the jail a short time later and looked around before hearing the voices in the back. "Well," he said stopping in the door way. "What have we got here, Kitty?"

"You got some nerve talking to me, Marshal!" Kitty spat angrily before brushing past him. "Why don't you go back to the Bulls Head and let that pretty little Anita hang all over you!"

"The Bulls Head," Festus said looking at Doc and Newly who both shot him a look to be quiet.

"Kitty," Matt said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Now, I know why you haven't come seen me," Kitty whispered hurtfully.

"It's not what you think," Matt said with a clinched jaw. "Come with me!"

Matt lead the angry red head back to the cells and looked at them all one by one before he spoke. "I'm going to tell all of you what's going on," Matt said slowly. "Because, it's extremely dangerous and I don't want anyone hurt!" After everyone nodded in agreement, Matt preceded to tell them about the deal he'd made with Sheriff Cooper and about Judge Brooker's involvement. "I need all of you to play your parts if I'm going to arrest these men but Doc, you've got the biggest part of all, are you up for it?"

"I think so," Doc said with a nod as Matt smiled. "This will all be over soon, I promise!"

"Matt," Kitty said meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry, I got mad. I should have known it was something different then what Burke saw."

Matt nodded before he took a deep breath. "When we do this Kitty, I don't want you out on that street. I couldn't ever forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"I'll stay in my room," she said before turning toward Doc. "I'll be to distraught that you'll be hanging Doc here."

"So will I," Doc said with a straight face that caused everyone to laugh before Matt spoke again.

"I have to go meet up with Cooper and Martin about the telegram they sent," he said looking at Newly. "I'll be back later. I don't want anyone else in here to see Doc and Festus."

"Alright, Marshal," Newly said as he watched Matt head back out the door.

"Don't let him get you so worked up like that honey," Doc said gently as Kitty nodded.

"I know, I should trust, Matt," Kitty said with a sigh. "It's just so hard after everything we've been though. I really hope this is it for us."

"I think it will be," Doc said with a slight grin.

As Matt walked though town, he nodded to the people he made eye contact with and made a mental note to visit each one before Turner's gang rode into town. Some, he wanted their help and the others, he wanted them to avoid trouble by staying off the street. He arrived at the Bulls Head just as Cooper and Martin were walking outside.

"Marshal," Cooper said with a quick nod. "Everything's ready on my end. Has the Judge written out the orders to hang the Doctor."

"It'll be ready when the time comes," Matt said crossing his arms. "The sooner I do this and get my money the better!"

"I understand, Marshal," Cooper said quickly before looking around. Drawing his revolver as Martin reached over and took Matt's gun from its holster, he said. "And, I hope you understand that I'm no damn fool! Walk slowly between Martin and myself and no one will get hurt!"

"Now wait a minute," Matt growled angrily. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"Can I get you another bottle?" Anita said just then coming out the doors of the saloon.

Martin grabbed her around the waist and pulled out a knife before he looked toward Matt. "Look here," he said quietly. "We're all going for a nice ride together, aren't we Marshal?"

"Yeah," Matt said in defeat. "I guess we are." 


	23. Chapter 23

"The horses are out back," Cooper said gently pushing Matt toward the door. "Make a move for help and I'll shoot anyone that comes into contact with us!"

Matt followed Cooper to where he had three horses waiting. "I'll go with you, Sheriff," Matt said angrily under his breath before climbing onto one of the horses. "But, the girl stays here!"

"Good idea," Cooper said turning to Martin. "Send her to the deputy with a message. We'll take the Doctor in exchange for the Marshal!"

"You heard him!" Martin said looking at Anita. "Get going!"

Matt watched Anita run toward the street as they spurred their horses out of town. He could only wonder how this would affect Kitty.

Newly looked up at the clock and frowned. The way Matt had made it sound, he wasn't going to be gone long. The deputy suddenly turned his head sharply toward the door when he heard a woman screaming for help. Racing toward the door, he opened it just as Anita got to the door way. "They got the Marshal!" she said excitedly. "They told me to tell you, they'll trade him for Doc!"

Newly ran outside and looked around but Matt wasn't any where to be seen.

"Newly," Doc yelled from his cell.

"What is it, Doc?" Newly said returning to the jail.

"You let me out of here, I've had enough of this nonsense," Doc said looking at Anita. "Sheriff Cooper will trade Matt for me and by golly that's what we're fixing to do!"

"Doc," Newly said looking at Festus for help. "You know I can't do that!"

"That's right, Doc," Festus said excitedly. "They'll kill you for sure!"

"And what about, Matt," Doc said looking at his friends beseechingly. "Don't you think my life is worth his!"

Kitty heard the screams in the street below along with most of the town and went to the door of her room. I know, I told Matt I'd stay in my room, she thought but not knowing what was going on worried her worse than not finding out. Slowly going down the stairs, she stopped on the last few from the bottom as Sam and Burke stood in the door of the Long Branch. Unknown to them, Kitty overhead their conversation.

"You think they'll kill the Marshal," Burke said as Sam sighed.

"I certainly hope not! I don't think Miss Kitty could take such a shock," Sam replied quietly. "But, if Newly don't hand over Doc, I don't see why they wouldn't carry out their threat."

Kitty suddenly felt dizzy. Oh god, she thought, it was Doc or Matt. She tried to turn around and head back up stairs but she slowly became aware of a dull ache around her stomach. Her womb contracted violently and the pain made her feel faint.

Sam turned around sharply when he heard a loud thump behind him and saw Kitty lying at an odd angle at the bottom of the stairs. "Miss Kitty!" He yelled before he dropped to his knees next to her. Looking up at Burke, he said. "Run to the jail quick and get Newly! I'll take her upstairs!"

"Yeah, I will!" Burke said racing though the doors of the Long Branch.

"I can't do it, Doc," Newly said shaking his head. "Matt wouldn't let you out to give yourself over to them and you know it."

"Newly!" Burke yelled coming though the doors of the jail. "You have to come quick! It's Miss Kitty!"

"What about Kitty?" Doc asked looking past Newly to Burke. "What happened, Burke?"

"I don't really know but Sam and I found her at the bottom of the stairs in the Long Branch and Doc, she ain't moving!"

Newly sucked in a quick breath as he turned back to the physician. "Doc, you know I can't take care of Miss Kitty and try to get the Marshal back as well," he said firmly. "I'm letting you out to help Kitty! I want your word that's all you'll do!"

Doc nodded before he answered. "I promise," he said as Newly opened the cell.

"What about me?" Festus said as Newly nodded.

"I want you at the Long Branch Festus," Newly said opening the cell door. "No one goes in or out, got it!"

"Yep," Festus said holstering his gun before following Doc out the door.

"Come on, Burke," Newly said handing the fright owner a badge. "We've got to start tracking Cooper and Martin!"

Doc pushed though the doors of the Long Branch as Sam hurried down the stairs. "Doc, I'm so glad to see you," he said looking up the stairs. "She's just starting to come around!"

"Good," Doc said starting up the stairs. "Sam, get my bag from my office, will you?"

"Sure thing, Doc!" He said before heading out the door.

"Where we going?" Matt asked as Cooper glanced at him sideways.

"To meet up with Turner's gang," the Sheriff said with a grin. "That was quite a show you put on Marshal. But like I said, I ain't no fool! A man who's devoted himself to the law as long as you have isn't going to flip sides now!"

"You're smarter than I thought, Sheriff," Matt said quietly. "I won't make that mistake again."

"I'm sure you won't!" Sheriff Cooper said as Matt grinned. "What's so funny?"

"There's just one small thing you forgot," Matt replied as Cooper looked bemused.

"Yeah, what's that?" Cooper asked curiously as Matt reach behind himself and grabbed a pistol he'd had tucked into the waistband of his pants.

Turning slightly in the saddle, he squeezed off a shot that took out Martin before leveling the gun at Cooper's midsection.

"Never take a prisoner anywhere with out checking for weapons and shackling them first!" Matt said sliding off his horse to take Cooper's gun.

"This ain't over Marshal," Cooper yelled angrily. "Turner's gang is on its way here, they'll tear up your town looking for the doctor! You just remember that!"

"Thanks for the heads up," Matt said pulling Cooper off his horse. "Now, I'm going to show you the proper way to bring a prisoner in!"

Doc took Kitty's pulse again before running a weary hand across his brow.

"How she doing, Doc?" Ma Smalley asked quietly as the physician stepped away from the bed.

"She's weak Ma," Doc said turning around to look at Kitty again. "Loosing that baby took just about everything she had." Shaking his head as he walked over to the window, he sighed before he spoke. "I sure wish Matt was here."


	24. Chapter 24

For all those GUEST reviews that I can't reply to personally, thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Matt slowed his horse when he saw two riders approaching from Dodge. Stopping completely, he smiled when Newly and Burke rode up and stopped just in front of him.

"Marshal," Newly said with a grin. "Burke and I were just coming to help but," he said looking at the other two horses. One held a dead man over its saddle while the other held a struggling Sheriff Cooper also over its saddle. "It doesn't look like you need any help!"

"Not much," Matt said handing the reins of Cooper's horse to Newly. "I take it, Anita got the message about what happened to you."

"Yes, sir," Newly replied as Burke suddenly spoke up.

"Miss Kitty didn't take it to good!"

Matt looked at Newly for confirmation as the deputy nodded. "I let Doc out to tend to her while we rode out here."

"We better be getting back then," Matt said looking around. "Turner's gang is supposed to be headed to Dodge as well!"

Festus glanced out the windows of the Long Branch and sighed. Turning around, he watched Sam for a minute as the barkeep cleaned a few shot glasses before putting them away.

"I sure hope she's alright up there," he said quietly stepping over to the bar.

"I'm sure she is," Sam said with a conviction. "After all, Doc's with her."

"I suppose you're right," Festus said before sharply turning around. Several horses rode into town, kicking up dirt and dust as they did. The hill man expected to see Newly and Burke returning with Matthew, Sheriff Cooper and Deputy Martin but instead, it was a group of men he'd never seen before. "Sam, ya better have yer shot gun ready. I got me a bad feelin bout this!"

Matt would have liked to question Newly further about Kitty's condition but decided the best thing to do would be to ride on in to Dodge and find out for himself what happened but that didn't stop him from worrying about her.

Doc checked Kitty's pulse again before quickly swiping his mustache worriedly.

"Is she any better, Doc?" Ma asked from beside Kitty's bed.

"No," Doc said quietly. "But, she isn't any worse either."

Doc and Ma both looked at Kitty's door as Festus poked his head in. "Doc," he said meeting the physician's eyes. "We need ta jaw a minute."

"What's wring?" Doc asked in whispered tones as he went to the door.

"There's a whole bunch a fellers just rode into town and they ain't looking like the passing though type," Festus said with a stern look. "You and Ma stay right here and lock this door, I'll come fer ya when everything's alright." Doc nodded as he looked over at Ma who smiled worriedly.

"We'll be alright," Doc said nodding as Festus shut the door and Doc locked it.

The hill man went back downstairs just as the group of men came though the double doors of the saloon. Festus quickly took a seat at a table in the back and watched as one man, he assumed was the leader, slowly approached the bar.

"Give us a couple bottles of whiskey," he ordered while slapping down several silver dollars.

Sam took the money in exchange for the whiskey and several glasses. The man took a bottle before he turned around and walked away as his men took the rest of the bottles and glasses.

"There ain't no one over at the Marshal's office Warren," a man said running into the saloon. "It's empty and so's the cells!"

"Alright," the man replied looking from Festus to Sam. "I'm looking for a man. Maybe you know where he is?"

"Depends," Festus said evenly before sitting back in his seat. "On who it is you're lookin for, Mister."

"A doctor," Warren said meeting Festus intense stare. "He killed a friend of mine, maybe you heard about it?"

"Maybe," Festus said slowly. "But the Doc ain't here!"

"Where's he at?" Warren asked impatiently as Festus shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care," Festus said with a grin. "He ain't never did nothin fer me!"

Warren looked around thoughtfully at the other men and smirked before he took a long slow drink of whiskey straight from the bottle. "I don't know boys," he said quietly. "You think we aught to believe whiskers there."

"Nope," one man said standing up before the others followed.

"Looks like you'd better do better than that whiskers," Warren said drawing his revolver as his friends grabbed Festus gun from its holster. "I ain't leaving here without the Doctor!"

"You ain't got much choice Mister," Sam said leveling his shot gun at the gangs leader. "You pull that trigger and you're a dead man!"

"Stop!"

Festus, Sam and Warren's heads all turned toward the stairs as Doc came down them and stopped.

"Doc! No," Festus yelled as Doc's eyes pleaded for his friend to understand.

"I'm the one that you want," he said resolutely before meeting Warren's eyes. "I killed Turner!"

"I guess, you think you're pretty brave, don't you old man!" Warren said slowly approaching Doc.

"Only when I have to be," Doc said with a nod as two of Warren's men took Sam's gun. "You leave these men alone and I'll go with you!"

Festus lunged at Warren but was held back by the men that took his gun. Helplessly, he could only watch as Warren grabbed Doc by the collar of his shirt and pulled the older man toward him. "You're in no position to be making deals with us, old man!"

"You hurt Doc and I'll kill you!" Festus yelled with conviction as he desperately struggled to free himself from the other men's grasp. "Ain't no place you can hide where I won't find you!"

Doc watched as Warren's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "You know boys, I think the greatest punishment this old coot could endure is to helplessly watch his friends in pain!" Looking at Doc, Warren smirked. "I've changed my mind! I'm not going to kill you old man, I'm going to kill your friend instead. Only then will you know the true pain of loss and guess what, I'm going to make you choose how he dies!"

"I won't do it!" Doc said meeting Warren's eyes.

"Alright then, I'll do it for you!" Warren said looking at the men holding Festus arms. "Take him outside, we got a hanging to do!"


	25. Chapter 25

Several members of Warren's gang laughed, whooped and hollered when a rope was slung over the nearest tree. With his hands bound behind his back, and his mouth gagged, Festus was brought forward and the rope was then placed around his neck as Warren smiled. "I'd ask you, if you got any last words, whiskers," he laughed maniacally.

Doc's emotions were running high as he stood and watched helplessly as the noose was placed around the neck of his best friend. "Please, I'm begging you! Don't do this," he yelled as Warren grinned.

"Begging," Warren said with a nod aimed at one of his men. "There's no need to beg, Doc! It'll all be over soon!"

Sam and a few of the townspeople had been rounded up by the gang members to serve as an audience. Now as Warren looked over at them, he said calmly. "You're all here to witness justice being served for my friend Ben Turner!"

Matt, Newly and Burke rode into the outskirts of Dodge together but Matt stopped before they reached front street and dismounted.

"What is it, Marshal?" Newly asked before looking around in confusion.

"You hear that?" Matt asked as Newly strained to listen to what ever it was Matt was hearing.

"I don't hear anything, Marshal," Newly said quietly.

"That's what I mean," Matt said looking at the two men. "It's to quiet, something's wrong!" Grabbing his rifle, he looked at Burke. "Stay here and keep an eye on Cooper, Newly and I are going to have a look around!"

"Sure, Marshal," Burke said as Matt and Newly took off for the center of town by cutting though the middle via the alleyways.

Arriving on Front Street, Matt looked around at the deserted store fronts before Newly nudged him.

"There," he said quietly pointing toward the group of men.

Matt looked up and sucked in a breath as he watched Warren and another man wrestle Festus onto the back of a horse with what appeared to be a noose around his neck.

"What's going on here?" Matt said as Newly shrugged.

"I don't know but it don't look good," Newly said as Matt nodded.

"C'mon, we got to get closer," Matt said moving toward the next building.

Newly followed until they were roughly one block away from the crowd and within hearing range.

"You see, Doctor," Warren said looking directly at the physician. "The rope isn't short enough to snap the neck, which means, a slow, horrible and painful death for your friend here but then you already know that don't you!"

Doc stood stoically and closed his eyes to avoid any contact with Warren in order to buy Festus more time, for what, he did not know but the physician believed in miracles and he had to believe that this time, something would save his friend.

"Answer me!" Warren yelled as Doc slowly shook his head up and down.

"You do this," Doc said meeting Warren's eyes and mustering as much vengefulness as he could. "And nothing will stop the Marshal from hunting you down and seeing you hung!"

"What Marshal," Warren said knowingly. "There's no Marshal here! Enough talk, actions speak louder than words, Doc!" He said with a nod aimed at the man next to him.

Matt watched in horror as Warren's man moved to the back of the horse. Almost in a daze, the Marshal lifted his rifle, took careful aim and waited for the man to raise his arm to smack the rump of the horse his friend sat atop.

"Please," Matt whispered in a silent prayer as he watched the man raise his arm. Gently squeezing the trigger, Matt looked up and smiled when the bullet found its mark.

Warren whirled around when his friend toppled backward. Doc watched as blood bubbled up from his chest and nodded. "A direct hit to the heart," he said as Warren turned back around and looked at him mystified.

"Who did that!" He yelled at the remaining men. "Find them!"

Doc lurched forward as Warren raised his arm to do the job he'd started. "No you don't," the physician said pushing the man as hard as he could, knocking him off balance. Festus struggled to free himself but the rope around his writs was to tight, he could only watch helplessly as Warren rose up and went after the physician.

Matt watched the ensuing struggle between Warren and Doc anxiously. If he ran to help, it would make him vulnerable to Warren's men. All he could hope for was a clear shot at Warren if Doc managed to stay clear long enough.

"Newly," Matt said pointing to the building across the street. "Run over there and see if you can draw their fire. I got to help Doc and Festus!"

"Already on it!" Newly said firing and running for cover as he did.

Sam and the other members of town scattered as Warren's men returned fire. The bartender returned to the Long Branch and retrieved his shot gun. Using the saloon for cover, he started to help Newly take out a few of the gang members.

Matt used the opportunity to move in toward Doc and Warren. The physician started to feel his strength ebb. He only had enough to keep Warren at bay for so long, he was no match against the likes of a full size man.

Warren grabbed Doc by the collar, back handed him and then pulled him toward the horse. "Thought you could stop me!" He said kicking the animal.

The horse reared in indignation before swiftly taking off and Doc watched as time seemed to stop altogether. From out of no where, Matt was there! Separating himself from Warren, the Marshal balled up his fist and gave the gang leader a right hook that sent him reeling before pulling out a knife and sawing at the rope that Festus dangled from.

"Doc!" Matt yelled as the hill man collapsed into the Marshal's arms.

The physician shook his head to clear it and pull himself together when he realized Festus needed his help.

"You okay," Matt said putting a hand on Doc's shoulder as the doctor lowered himself to the ground next to his friend.

"I will be," Doc said quietly checking to see if the hill man was breathing.

"Well?" Matt asked impatiently as Doc loosened the rope around Festus neck and took it off.

"He's breathing, Matt," Doc said gently rolling Festus to his side. "Cut these ropes off his wrists, will you?"

"He's going to be alright?" Matt asked concerned.

"I think so," Doc said checking Festus pulse. "I think he just passed out from the lack of oxygen."

"Marshal," Newly said walking over to them. "We've rounded up the remaining men."

"Good," Matt said with a nod. "Put them in jail with Cooper along with this one," He said indicating the man on the ground behind him.

"Yes, sir," Newly said as he and Burke got Warren to his feet.

"Have Sam come help me with Festus, Matt," Doc said meeting his eyes. "You need to go see Kitty."

"How is she?" Matt asked as Doc slowly shook his head. "I think she's going to be fine, Matt. But, she needs to know you're there."

"And the baby?" The Marshal asked as Doc just shook his head no.

"Thanks, Doc," Matt said grimly. "I'll go to her."


	26. Chapter 26

Matt knocked gently on Kitty's door before Ma Smalley opened it just enough to see who ever it was knocking. "Marshal," she said opening the door wide. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Ma," Matt said taking a step into Kitty's room. "Everyone and everything is fine."

"Good," she said putting her needle point down. "I'm going to the restaurant and see if I can't get Kitty a bowl of soup."

"That's a great idea," Matt replied gently. "Thanks, Ma."

She nodded as she left and Matt closed the door behind her. Turning toward the bed, he walked slowly to the side and looked down at the sleeping woman in it. He didn't think, he'd ever seen her as beautiful as she was at that moment and his heart ached for their loss. Matt took a seat on the side of the bed as Kitty started to toss and turn anxiously. When she started to mumble in her sleep, Matt reached over and gently caresses her face. "Kitty, it's alright now," he said soothingly. "I'm here now. It's all over."

Dazed, Kitty slowly opened her eyes and looked around before she finally focused on him. "Matt," she said closing her eyes again. "The baby...sorry," she whispered before slipping away into unconscious.

"It's not your fault," Matt whispered into her ear before he got up from the bed and sat down in Kitty's rocker to wait for her to awaken once again.

Doc thanked Sam for his help with Festus as the barkeep left his office. Shutting the door, the physician leaned against it for support and took a steady breath to settle his nerves. How close they had come to death, he thought before turning around.

He shuffled slowly over to where Sam had put Festus on Doc's exam table. Still unconscious, Doc checked his pulse again before he swiped at his mustache. He had no doubt that Warren would have killed him next if he had succeeded in killing Festus. It wouldn't have been enough for the man that Doc had to watch his friend die, Warren was only trying to increase his suffering by going after someone he cared about.

Most of the time, Doc considered himself to be strong minded and able to handle anything that someone threw at him. But, when it came to the people of Dodge and his most trusted circle of friends, that was his absolute weakest spot and Warren had taken complete advantage of it. And because of his weakness, an innocent man almost died and that unnerved him more than anything else.

A weak, hoarse and raspy voice from the exam table jolted him back to his senses as he hurried over to his semiconscious friend.

"Festus," Doc said pouring a glass of water. "I don't want you talking," he said in his sternest voice as he sprinkled a white powder into the glass and mixed it up. "You'll just make it worse," he said holding the drink to the hill man's lip. "I want you to take this, it'll help."

"You okay?" Festus asked worriedly after a few sips as Doc nodded indignantly. It was just like the hill man to be more worried about someone else over himself.

"You stubborn mule," Doc exclaimed in a tempered tirade. "You should be worried about yourself not me! I'm fine, now finish this glass of water!"

Festus managed a few more sips before he relaxed back against the table with a groan. "You just rest now," Doc said gently patting his friends shoulder. "Matt is back and he's got everything under control."

Festus nodded slowly before he closed his eyes again. Satisfied that the hill man was sleeping soundly, Doc drew up the chair from his desk and slowly lowered himself into it. Exhaustion and the emotional day won out and before long, he slept.

Matt yawned quietly and stretched before he got up and looked out the window of Kitty's room. As night fell, he went though the events of the day in his head before concluding that the morning was going to be just as busy. Not only did he have Sheriff Cooper in custody awaiting charges but now he had the rest of the Turner gang as well. And then, there was still Doc and Festus case's to. He had a feeling Judge Brooker wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Matt," Kitty said noticing his silhouette in the soft light of her window. "What's happened?"

"Nothing Kitty," he said going to her side. "Doc is fine and I have Sheriff Cooper in custody."

"That's good news, cowboy," Kitty replied weakly. "I'm so sorry about the baby, Matt."

"Don't be," Matt replied gently before taking her hand in his. "If it's meant to be Kitty, then one day we'll have a family. Until then, you are all that I need."

"I need you to, cowboy," Kitty smiled slightly before she closed her eyes. She truly believed that she didn't deserve to have a man as understanding as Matt and it hurt her beyond words that she couldn't give him a family.

Newly shut the door where the cells were and hung up the keys before turning around as Burke stepped into the jail. "I wanted to see if you needed any help, Newly."

"Thanks, Burke," Newly said with a nod toward the door. "I just got them dinner so I'm hoping they'll settle down now. I got Sheriff Cooper and the head of Turner's gang separated from the remaining two members of the gang so I think I'll be okay."

"Alright," Burke said with a quick nod. "You call me if you need anything."

"Sure will," Newly replied as Burke left him alone in the jail. Looking though that days mail, the deputy came across a letter addressed to the Marshal from deputy Carl Dawkins. "That's strange," Newly said aloud as he put the letter in his pocket. Since the deputy was deceased, Newly could only assume the letter had been sent prior to his demise but what it contained, he had no way of knowing.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt awoke the next morning and looked around Kitty's room. He realized, he'd dozed off in the chair and slept all night but as exhausted as he was, he felt rather well rested. Kitty continued to sleep peacefully as he got up and used her water closet to freshen up and change into clean clothes that he left with her for just such a reason as this.

Bending over the bed, he gently placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek before quietly slipping out of the room and out the back door of the saloon.

Walking though the alley, the Marshal stepped onto the boardwalk just as Newly walked by.

"I've been looking for you, Marshal," the deputy said before handing Matt, Dawkins letter.

"What's this?" Matt asked as he read the return address. "He must have sent this out before we left."

"That's what I'm guessing," Newly said as Matt opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

Newly could tell it was good news by the look on the Marshal's face. When Matt finally looked up, he said. "Find Judge Brooker and give him this letter. I got to go see Doc!"

"Sure, Marshal," Newly said taking the envelope back. "But, what's it going to change?"

"Everything, Newly," Matt said excitedly. "It's going to change everything!"

A few days passed before Matt found himself in Judge Brooker's courtroom. Seated alongside of Doc and Festus at the plaintiffs table, Judge Brooker put Dawkins letter down and looked around the small room. At the defendants table, Newly sat with Warren and Sheriff Cooper, both men wore shackles and angry expressions.

"After reading the deputies confession," Brooker said addressing the courtroom. "I find that Doctor Adams did indeed kill Ben Turner in self defense! Furthermore, I find that Sheriff Cooper conspired with Mr. Warren to make it look like the doctor committed the murder in cold blood because Turner's gang led by Mr. Warren sought revenge for the killing."

"That's not true!" Cooper yelled looking over at Doc. "How are you going to take the words of a dead man over the words of a lawman, Judge!"

"Sheriff," Brooker said looking at the irate man. "You, are no lawman! And if you don't be quiet in my courtroom, I'll have you removed!"

Cooper sat back with an angry sigh as Brooker continued. "The charges against Doctor Adams are hereby dropped!"

Matt smiled as Doc nodded but the Judge wasn't done yet. "As for the charge against Deputy Haggen. I find that he did aid a known criminal which in my opinion is a clearly blatant disregard for the law in which he has sworn to uphold."

Matt felt a chill run down his back as Brooker made eye contact with him alone. "I can not condone such actions. However, since I didn't sign the original charges, I'm not going to have to rule on them. After having received a telegram from Judge Chase and seeing that he to is reluctant to pursue this case, the original charges have been dropped!"

Festus breathed a sigh of relief that Matt felt right along with him. "I guess, I could always protest," the hill man said with a laugh.

Brooker raised his gavel and brought it swiftly down before he looked over the courtroom again. "As for Mr. Warren and the former Sheriff Cooper, I'm turning both cases over to Judge Chase who assures me that he will render a swift and fair verdict."  
Matt grinned as Brooker gaveled again. "This court is adjourned," he said as Newly herded Cooper and Warren outside.

Kitty approached the front and smiled at Festus and Doc before she took Docs arm. "Now, didn't I tell you that everything would work out?"

"You did," Doc said patting her hand. "I don't know about you two," he said looking at Matt and Festus. "But, I'm ready to get me a drink."

"Now, that's the best idea you've ever had, Doc," Festus said smiling broadly.

"I'm glad you think so," Doc said with a wink. "I suppose you'll be buying the first round!"

"Golly Bill, Doc," Festus said shyly. "I ain't got no money!"

"Course you don't," Doc teased as Kitty turned toward the hill man.

"Don't worry, Festus," she said whimsically. "The drinks are on me. After what you two have been though it's the least, Matt and I can do!"

"Now, hold on a minute!" Matt said as he followed Kitty out the door. "How'd I get pushed into buying?" 


End file.
